Writer's Block
by MariskaMania
Summary: A New Detective. Unsolved cases. Elliot has something to tell Olivia. Romance blossoms between the two detectives, but will it last when case pressure gets to them both? First E/O please REVIEW xo
1. Guns

The moon clung to the night's sky, darkness was punctuated with the sound of tired, frustrated taxis, the light of the dying nightlife, and the odd star. Tonight was just like any other night, only it was defiled, not by the muggers hiding in the shadows of street corners, not by the gangs that accumulated in their numbers sending shots of intimidation to those who dared walk passed them; this night was to be remembered as the night that started it all. The night that New Yorkers would talk about for years to come. The night that made everyone live in fear.

He had the money burning in his pocket, twenty thousand dollars for one job. 'What a moron', Joe Coiner thought to himself. Grinning, the short man walked along the sidewalk with a cocky confidence in his step. He knew where he was going, he was going to pay a visit to Dale Waverson. Coiner pictured Dale in his suit, the balding, fat man who cried himself to sleep every night after his wife had left him, the pitiful man who cowered at the sight of his boss.

Coiner spotted Waverson, he'd taken the usual route home, two lefts, then a right, all the way to the end of the road, then another right, first house on the left. The chubby man plodded with his head hung low, he'd had a visit from the loan shark at his office today, four thousand dollars needed by tomorrow afternoon or he was a dead man. Waverson smirked sarcastically for a second, 'Heck, I'll be dead tonight.' He had no idea.

"Sir." A lone voice shouted.

Dale turned to see a man wearing sweat pants and a tight white shirt. "Can I help you?" he asked miserably.

"Sir, I'm a private investigator, your wife hired me."

"Rachel hired you?"

He'd given it away, "Yes sir, Rachel. I fear I have something terrible to tell you about her, can I come in possibly, you need to sit down."

"Yes, yes of course. Follow me." Waverson hurried to his front door, as he opened it, it creaked. Coiner followed.

Both men took a seat, Coiner was shocked at the hell hole he'd just fallen into.

"I'm sorry," Waverson babbled, "My wife, you see she left me, took my kids away. That's them, Sally, Lucy and Liam. They were my world; they are my world."

Coiner nodded but said nothing, he still needed to learn as he had nothing to say about Dale's wife yet. "I didn't even see it coming, I know I worked a lot, but I had to provide for my family, I had everything. I had a beautiful wife, wonderful children, a house, my home." Dale started crying, tears of unshed pain rolled down his blushing face. "I should have seen it, she was unhappy, she started avoiding me, I'd sleep on the sofa if I came home from work at all. I had it all and let it all slip away." The crushed man looked up at Joe, "How can you lose everything in one day?"

Joe looked at him, if he hadn't felt the bulge of cash in his pocket, he might have felt sorry for the man. "I don't know sir. I honestly don't."

"I'm sorry," Dale rose to his feet, "You had something you needed to tell me."

Joe stood up also, he put a hand to his waist and pulled out his hand gun, "I'm here to kill you Dale."

Dale's face dropped further although neither of the men thought it possible.

"But why? Why would she want me dead? She took everything, I have nothing worth dying over!"

"Rachel didn't send me Dale," Joe noticed his victim's shirt pulling against the roll of fat the fabric concealed. He had a mustard stain that looked to be at least two days old; Dale really had suffered, he'd lost almost everything.

"Please don't kill me, please. I'll do anything, anything, please. I beg you, please don't do this." Dale held his hands up by his ears, he lowered himself to his knees, his joints aching as his weight landed on them.

"Don't beg."

"Please." Dale cried, his nose running in to his mouth, "I'll do anything, just please please let me live."

"What do you have to live for? Sweet FA Dale, sweet FA. I'm doing you a favour." Joe raised the gun to Dale's head, Dale collapsed to the floor, he cradled his head in his arms, his tears still falling like ever lasting rain. His body rocked in the foetal position, Joe stood over his victim, the weeping man, he took aim and in one shot, blew the man's head in countless pieces. Brain matter spattered over the walls, blood sprayed giving the dull grey walls some colour. Joe watched as Dale's body instantly fell into a state of deathly relaxation. He pumped three more rounds in to the man's body and wiped the blood from his face. Pulling out a polaroid camera, Joe took three pictures of Dale.

Taking a look around Dale's new apartment, Joe saw just how pathetic the man's life really had become; the kitchen was barely a camping stove, one cupboard with the door hanging loose and a kettle on the splintered window sill. Joe made his way in to what was meant to be a bedroom; Joe grabbed a shirt that didn't smell as bad as the rest, and put it on over the top of his own.

Sirens began ringing out in the distance, Joe knew it was time to leave. He kicked the backdoor open, with a soft nudge of the foot, it practically fell off it's hinges. Joe fled in to the night, money in his pocket, job done.

* * *

/

Elliot smiled softly as his eyes fell upon his partner, she had been the light of his life for years, but he hadn't been totally honest with her. She looked up and gave him her warmest smile back at him, he gazed at her for what seemed like hours; every sound drowned out by her beauty.

"Elliot." Olivia looked confused, "El, are you okay?"

Elliot nodded, "Fine, I'm fine. Got lost in a thought."

"Must have been a good one." Olivia said flashing him another smile.

"It was." Elliot replied. The detective sat at his desk totally lost in thought, how could he tell Olivia what had happened? It had been three months, she hadn't asked in a while, but could he really tell her? "Hey Liv, can I?"

"Elliot, Olivia, my office, now." Cragen demanded.

"Damn it." Elliot whispered under his breath. He dragged himself off his chair and followed Olivia in to the office. His eyes grazing over Olivia's well toned body.

"You two have some explaining to do!"

"Captain?" Olivia asked.

"Don't captain me, you two have got the Mayor all over my ass about this. You interrogated his son last week! Care to explain that to me?"

Elliot looked at Olivia then to Cragen, "Captain this is all on me. I."

"I don't need your half ass excuses, what I need is an explanation as to why you hauled his ass down here."

"Lisa Grey named him as her rapist, we brought him in to ask him some questions."

"He's eighteen Captain, he denied counsel and knew his rights. He wasn't under arrest." Olivia jumped in.

"Well he went home and told his dad all about you two. You're both being reassigned new partners until this dies down. You're both a damn liability. You two are too close!"

"Captain." Elliot started again.

"Get out." Cragen barked.

Olivia left Cragen's office followed by Elliot, he reached out for Olivia's hand, his fingers grazed her fingertips. Olivia looked down at her hand, then over her shoulder; her eyes latched on to his. "El, what is it?"

"I need to speak to you Liv. You want to go and grab some coffee?"

"Sure El." Olivia became concerned, although Elliot had taken the blame for many mishaps in the past, he seemed different today. Olivia couldn't put her finger on it, but something was very wrong with Elliot.

Olivia pulled her coat off the back of her chair, she looked around, Elliot had already left. Olivia walked out of the one six, as she left the building, Elliot was standing against the crown vic, his eyes lit up when he saw Olivia.

Olivia got in the car, she looked over to the driver's seat, she put on her seat belt, the silence was cruel and the tension in the car was thick. The detective turned in her seat, her knees facing Elliot; "El, what's going on?"

Elliot turned the key in the ignition and drove, he pulled around the corner and parked up. "Liv, I need to tell you something, I just don't know how."

"El, you can tell me anything, you know that." Olivia reached out her hand and took hold of Elliot's; "Elliot, you're scaring me."

Elliot turned fully in his seat and held Olivia's hand, he tightened his grip slightly, "Kathy left me, she took the kids and moved out."

"Elliot I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. Its been coming for a long time, I knew it, but when it happened, it was still a shock."

"Why did she leave?"

Olivia's heart and head were in conflict. Her partner's eyes melted her heart, "You know why Liv, you've always known."

Olivia didn't reply, "It's always been you, twelve years, three months, countless cases, too many sleepless nights together, all I've wanted is you."

Silence fell upon the car, a tear rolled down Olivia's cheek; Elliot looked at her, she sniffed softly. Touching her cheek, he wiped the tear that graced her cheek.

"Please don't cry Liv."

"Elliot, I don't know what to say. How long?"

"She moved out three months ago."

Olivia leaned in for a hug, Elliot reached out for her and held her as close as he could, her head rested on his shoulder. Elliot grasped at Olivia's hair, her soft hair ran with ease through his fingers. He breathed in her natural scent, his lips pressed against her neck; he couldn't resist. Elliot kissed Olivia's neck, she pulled out of the embrace, her partner kept his hands on her neck, he didn't want them to part.

Olivia rested her forehead on Elliot's; she could feel his breath on her lips, she closed her eyes; her heart beat sped up, she could hear nothing but her heart. She tilted her head, her lips brushed against Elliot's, a sigh of pure sexual excitement, of lust coursed through her body, she leant in and kissed him passionately. Cupping Olivia's cheek, Elliot kissed Olivia back with a passion he thought was lost.


	2. Sharks

The sun rolled over the tall buildings of New York, the hustle and bustle of the night workers switched in to the day workers. Word had spread about the man shot in his apartment the night before, his corpse had been found by officers after someone had reported the gun shot. Rumours about the man himself were traveling quickly through the grapevine.

Munch looked at Olivia, "You're positively beaming Liv."

Olivia smiled, "So, you're my new partner. Fin with Elliot?"

"Not exactly." Munch said pointing to the woman on the spare computer-less desk.

"Who's she?" Olivia asked, a sudden pang of curiosity whipped her.

"She's on loan from LAPD, Fin's out for a few weeks. Women problems."

Olivia nodded, she found her legs walking over to the new detective. "Hi there, I'm Olivia." she smiled a little.

"Detective Kayleigh Masterson, I've heard a lot about you and detective Stabler."

"All good things I hope."

"So good I get a new partner and new department." The woman looked at Olivia, "Wasn't Elliot, your partner?"

Olivia nodded, "Twelve years."

"So I heard." Kayleigh had had enough of talking to Olivia, she smiled half heartedly and brushed passed her.

Olivia turned around, her face holding a surprised, 'who the hell do you think you are' expression. Elliot looked at her, he made his way over to her, "Who was that?"

"Your delightful new partner, Kayleigh Masterson."

"She seems, nice."

"Good luck." Olivia winked playfully, "Are we still on for dinner?"

Elliot nodded, "Yeah, it's the only thing that's going to get me through the day."

Olivia smiled at him, her eyes locked on his. "I can't wait."

Elliot walked back to his desk, before he had a chance to sit down, Cragen appeared in the doorway of his office. "Elliot, Kayleigh, a word."

Both detectives got up, Elliot got a feeling of deja vu, only this time, Olivia wasn't at his side. "Elliot, this is Detective Kayleigh Masterson, Los Angeles PD. She's your new partner." Elliot shared a small smile with the woman before looking back to the captain. "I want you to show her the ropes."

Whilst Cragen gave Stabler and Masterson a brief on their case, Olivia grabbed a thick coffee from the small machine in the one six. She placed another cup on Munch's desk. "What do you make of her?"

Munch leaned back in his chair, "She's a nice woman, if you're a saint and have the face of an angel. Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't normally judge so quickly, but after our little conversation I was looking for the broom she rode to work on this morning."

Munch smiled, "It's in the same place as her hat," he paused waiting for Olivia to react, "It's in the cloakroom."

Olivia smirked, Munch always managed to put a smile on her face. "You got anything for us today?"

"No, the paper mill has stopped churning, be grateful. This is one of those rare silences where we get paid to sit at a desk."

Olivia nodded, she took it as a blessing that she wasn't needed today, or at least not yet. Sitting at her desk, she scanned over the newspaper. Nothing jumped out at her, she went online and typed in the local news website. There she found herself hooked in a murder case; the case of Dale Waverson. "Munch, have you seen this?" she asked turning up the volume a little.

"I heard about it this morning, the body has yet to be identified. Poor guy had nothing, then gets his brains blown out." Munch moved and leant on Olivia's chair, "His wife left him, took the kids and he was left behind."

Olivia's stomach clenched as she heard Munch talking about a man being left by his wife. Everything she'd ever wanted was finally playing out, the man of her dreams was hers at last, yet she couldn't help but think about Kathy and the kids.

Kayleigh Masterson was a bright woman, she was thirty seven, had short, shoulder length sandy hair and brown eyes. Kayleigh had served the LAPD since she was twenty two, she was sharp with a gun, and to many, cold.

Masterson held a secret she longed to keep a secret, working with men her entire career, the detective made it clear, work was work, and anything after work didn't concern anyone at work.

As Stabler and Masterson left Cragen's office, Elliot's eyes were drawn straight to Olivia; an instant connection was made. Olivia missed Elliot, everything felt different now, she wasn't having her ass hauled in to the captain's office with him. She was. The wicked bitch of the LAPD.

Elliot grabbed his coat, he had a case, Masterson was long gone, she'd practically jumped at the chance of work.

Smiling, Elliot looked at Olivia, "Back in a flash." he said knowing that wasn't the case.

* * *

/

"I did everything you asked me to." Coiner said as he sat in the back of the sleek black limo.

There was no reply. "I got the pictures for you," Joe Coiner fumbled around in his old, very used rucksack, he pulled out three photos. "Here, see. Dead as dead can be. Once in the head. You should have seen 'im. Cried like a baby babbling on about how hard life was, loan sharks and his wife 'n' kids. Didn't think he was going to shut up!" Coiner chocked on an uncomfortable laugh.

"I did it, right?"

"Yes. You did it. That is why I'm rewarding you with lunch on my yacht."

"Shit! Thanks."

"Drink this, it will calm your obvious nerves."

"Thanks, you know, I always thought famous people were stuck up and all in it for the money, but you. You're somethin' else."

The driver of the car took a sharp left as the three of them headed towards a small private marina. Joe Coiner was happily getting drunk in the back of the limo, his boss sitting quietly, watching the clouds melt into each other.

Less than three minutes later, the employer and the employee were at the marina, getting out the car, Coiner's boss lead him on to the yacht. The drunk man stumbled a little as the rocking of the ocean lifted the boat up and gently back down again. The limo driver became the yacht captain and sped away from the docks.

To Joe, the boat ride seemed to take minutes, in reality they had sailed for almost two hours. The ocean was lonely and only populated with the unknown beneath them.

"Shark."

Coiner sat up, "No way! You're 'avin' me on!"

"No really, come and see for yourself."

Coiner got up, his bulging rucksack of money lay in the heart of the boat. Looking over the side, Joe saw his first shark. "Funny that isn't it."

"What?" he asked.

"Dale died and had problems with loan sharks, and we see one out here."

"Yeah, spooky."

"Lets see if we can get it closer." Before Joe had the time to react, his boss had pulled a knife and slashed his forearm. Blood appeared quickly, Joe laughed, the alcohol had removed most of the pain, he watched in fascination as his blood dripped and rippled in to the calm waters. "So majestic, sharks. I hear it's only the great whites you really have to be careful of."

"Yeah." Coiner replied asking rather than agreeing.

Suddenly, the only noise that could be heard was the gentle knock of the occasional wave against the boat's frame. "What a beaut!" Harper Ramsey, the driver and captain, stated seeing the beast circling the boat.

"You think it's hungry?"

Joe now becoming aware of the conversation stepped back, his blood had attracted the shark. "I think we should get out of here, it's creeping me out!" The man paused, "Anyway, what happened to lunch?"

"This is lunch."

"What, the shark?"

"No, you." with that, Harper gave the very drunk Joe Coiner a hard push, his body fell with a loud disturbing splash in to the ocean. He let out a scream as he resurfaced, his head frantically looking for the great white that already had a taste for his blood.

"Get me out of here!" Coiner shouted, a plead in his tone.

His boss and captain laughed, a disturbing smirk crossed both their lips. A shadow crossed by the frightened man, he shrieked as rough skin brushed against his leg causing him to bleed more. His arms flailing as he tried to swim back to the boat. The waters went calm again, Coiner bobbed up and down as he awaited his death. Nothing. A silence fell over them all.

Coiner screamed as a searing pain burst from his leg right up to his head, the water around him turning blood red, his arms splashed more frantically, his screams couldn't be heard. Suddenly his whole body was dragged under, one lasting scream soared up through his lungs, only to be silenced by the water. Coiner struggled to stay above water level, he took in a breath to scream again, but only water filled his lungs. Bubbles raced to the surface, the water thickening with more blood. Joe Coiner was dead. Never to be found.

* * *

/

"Liv, check your email." Munch instructed.

In four clicks and a password, Olivia was logged in. A sketch had been released, Olivia looked at the man's face, she recognised him. "Joseph Coiner."

"What?"

"That's Joe Coiner, goes by the name Dozer."

"Give Jerry a call, an eye witness saw your guy leaving out the back of the John Doe's apartment."

Olivia picked up her phone and dialled Jerry Lawlor's desk number, she reached him straight away; Olivia informed the lead detective of all the information she knew about Coiner and his past. She found out the body had been identified as Dale Waverson; learning he was once a family man who suffered the loss of his wife, his children and his home, Olivia felt sorry him. She offered herself to the case, but was kindly rejected.

* * *

/

The Matthews family had sat down for a family meal. Ken Matthews had just arrived home from a business trip, his Texas tan now fading, his eyes were glowing at the sight of his family.

Jessica his eldest daughter placed a large chicken on the table, honey roasted, Ken's favourite. A feast was prepared for his return; the family joined hands and said Grace. Justin, his son couldn't take his eyes off his father, his hero.

"Were you a good boy for mommy whilst I was away?"

"Yes daddy, I ate all my carrots, even though I don't like them."

"That's my boy! You'll grow up big and strong."

"Just like you."

"Just like me."

Jessica produced her report card, straight A's. "I couldn't be more proud of you sweetheart."

Ken's wife, Julie was thrilled her husband was home, she had spent the day with Justin and Jessica getting supplies for dinner. The house hadn't been empty though.

Richie Shore had been busy at work whilst the family made their plans and bought their groceries. He looked at the house, he smirked as he reached in his pocket, twenty thousand dollars in an envelope, cash. Just waiting to spent. The table could be seen through the window, the only light in the house, lit up the dining room showing him all their smiling faces. They wouldn't be smiling soon. They'd be dead.

Ken stood up to make a speech, as he tapped his wine glass with a desert spoon, the house's foundations blew up. Smoke rose up through the building, blasting and ripping through the family home, devastating and destroying it. The ground seemed to swallow the family whole.

The Matthews were no more.


	3. Bombs

The Matthews family home was completely unrecognisable, it was a darkened devastation of what used to be. A haunting smell of burning clung to the air; a heavy fog of smoke smouldered over the home. Fire trucks and police cars had arrived on scene, and as usual a crowd of curiosity had grown around the police tape.

Four bodies were removed from the Matthews family home in body bags, there were no survivors. Hiding, Richie's video phone was being put to use, he'd been recording the disastrous scene since the blast. With a cell phone he'd been given, he'd called his boss and left the phone at his side. His boss listened carefully, nothing but their breath could be heard on the other end.

* * *

/

"This is nice."

"Nice wasn't quite what I was going for." Elliot smiled as he reached over the table and cupped Olivia's hand.

"It's perfect, my apartment has never looked so good." Olivia smiled at Elliot, the candle light flickered and danced between them, but didn't take from the eye contact they'd had since they got there.

Elliot held Olivia's hand and stroked her skin with his thumb, "You're perfect Liv, this was just something special for you."

"I love it Elliot, and this food, did you cook it yourself?"

Looking at Olivia, Elliot smiled, "I might have had some help."

"The wrappers are in my trash can right?"

"Maybe."

Olivia let out a small laugh, "You're here with me, that's all that matters."

The two detectives began eating, the candles burned down slowly; the wax formed a mountain of ripples over the candle stick holder.

Elliot cleared the plates, sitting at the table, the couple talked for hours; it was almost as if the pair hadn't seen each other for months.

Elliot got brave, he stood up and walked behind Olivia, he gently massaged her shoulders; he leant down with the intention of kissing her neck, she felt his breath tickle her skin, she tilted her head allowing him better access. He leant in seeing this as an invitation, just as his lips touched her neck, someone banged on the door heavily.

Elliot let his head flop defeatedly, his hands on the back of her chair, Olivia stood up; "One minute." Olivia opened the door, to her surprise, Kayleigh was standing in front of her. The new detective pushed her way in to Olivia's apartment.

"I thought I'd find you here, we've got a break, you need to come with me."

"I'm a little busy." Elliot replied, annoyance evidently rising in his throat.

"Now Elliot."

Olivia took a deep breath, "Have you not got his cell phone number?"

"I don't like cell phones."

"I don't like women barging in to my apartment, but it seems you didn't take that into consideration."

"You'll have to work with Fin or Munch, like I said, I'm busy." Elliot moved himself so he was standing next to Olivia. His lust for her was growing undeniably strong.

"No. No way. You're my partner, I work with you."

Elliot put his arm around Masterson who found it uncomfortable, she tried to shake him but his muscular biceps were too strong for her to resist. "I will be there, tomorrow detective Masterson."

"Cragen wants you in now. I'm just the ride."

Elliot shared a look with Olivia, it was apologetic and uneasy, "I'll be as quick as I can."

Olivia nodded, with an audience, the pair didn't cuddle nor kiss, they simply parted.

* * *

/

Erica Donahue had just finished her shift in the local burger bar, her hair was pulled back and smelt like grease, her shoes were filthy as was her uniform. Soda had dried and made her clothes sticky, Erica sighed heavily, she hated her dead end job and prayed every night for something better.

As the twenty seven year old walked down the backstreets to her small one bedroom apartment, she noticed the smell of smoke, the clouds were lingering lower than usual and the moon seemed to hide.

She arrived at her front door, pushing the key in the lock, it jammed, Erica struck the door with her fist in frustration. A hand cut off her mouth and nose, she couldn't breath, throwing her head back she looked at her attacker. She saw a handsome man behind her, his hand gripping tighter around her mouth, the last thing she saw of the outside world was his deep set blue eyes.

Drake forced Erica inside her house, the front door slammed behind them, forcing the barely conscious woman to the floor. She fell with a thud, her shoulder dislocating. Pain shock waved her body, as it rippled through her she let out an almighty scream.

Kicking his victim in the head, Erica slumped down once again, he pulled up her regulation work dress, tore her underwear from her tiny frame and raped her.

Erica woke up to find herself pinned down under the weight of Drake, she pulled at his pants pocket trying to pinch his skin, it was no use. Drake pulled out a needle, Erica feared she was going to be drugged, but Drake had other ideas. He pushed the empty needle in her vein and pushed an air bubble into it. As the air embolism travelled through Erica's vascular system she felt nothing, her dreamy eyed attacker watched, his face drawing in close to hers, the embolus reached Erica's heart; it got trapped in the right ventricle, her blood couldn't reach her lungs, within seconds Erica's heart stopped.

* * *

/

Olivia was called by Cragen and met Munch at Erica Donahue's apartment. They entered together, Warner looked up as she saw the detectives, "I heard you had a new partner."

Olivia smiled softly, "It's about time Munch got to work with the best."

Warner smiled in return, then looked back to Erica, "Erica Donahue, twenty seven from Arizona. She's been raped, by the looks of it she didn't have a chance of fighting back. Her shoulder is dislocated, she's been injected."

"Possible pimp OD." Munch said looking at the woman, her work dress hiked up over her hips.

"She didn't OD, she was injected with air."

"An air embolism?" Olivia stated with a questioning tone.

"Correct, the air in the needle would have blocked the right ventricle in her heart, it's like a blood clot, but air."

Olivia signed softly, "Poor girl."

"I have no idea what's going on with the city right now. I've been overwhelmed, did you hear about Dale Waverson? And the Matthews family?"

"Waverson, the guy who was shot in the head right." Munch stated.

"And the Matthews were the family who were caught in the bomb blast."

"Yes, that's them. I've had them all on my table, or at least what's left of them."

* * *

/

A bathtub sat in an old, not so homely building. A draft found the one crack in the boarded up windows. Chains clinked together as the wind picked up; the door opened, shoes clapped on the cold concrete floor.

"What are we doing here?" Richie asked.

"I have another job for you."

"How much?"

"Forty grand."

"Who?"

"A woman, Cynthia Daniels."

"How?"

"Drowning."

"I'm in." Richie couldn't believe his luck, two jobs, forty thousand dollars.

"There's one catch. I want you to rape her."

Richie thought about it for a minute. "She clean?"

His employer nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm in."

"This is where the murder will happen." Richie's boss walked to the bathtub with a crooked smile. "You'll rape her here, then once you're done with her, you'll drag her and dump her in this tub."

Richie agreed, "Yeah, seems easy enough." Richie ran his fingers over the brim of the water. His fingers began burning, a sudden blister appeared on each finger tip.

"What the hell is in that?"

"Sodium hydroxide. Completely scentless. Burns the skin leaving nothing but a coffee mixture of whatever you're made of behind. Fascinating, right?"

"Bloody senseless." Richie cradled his burning fingers, "I need a hospital."

"You left the money with Harper, didn't you? I'll have him change it up for you, forty for the job if you're up for it."

The injured man looked down at his quickly disintegrating hand. His nails melting away, blood dropped and bubbled. "I said I'm in."

"Not yet you're not." Harper said appearing, pushing him, Richie fell with a shock straight in to the chemical mixture.

His boss stepped back, listening to Richie scream out in pain, that crooked smile reappeared. "You got the money?"

"Yeah, jackass left it in the car. You got your muse?"

"Yes." The powerhead stood perfectly still watching the body burn, "Call Drake. It's time."


	4. Ice Pick

After what felt like days, Elliot retreated back to Olivia's house. He let himself in, she was still going through case work with Munch. He looked at the table, the candles were still in the same place, rose petals lay scattered on the floor around the table. His special night was interrupted by a woman with a stick up her ass. Elliot began washing up the plates that were still in the sink, he sighed, what a wasted night.

The detective knew the apartment well, he kicked off his shoes then placed them by the door, removing his shirt, his muscular body was free, Elliot sat on the bed, he pulled both his socks off and rolled them into a ball, he stood up and removed his belt. The bedside table on the left side of the bed was always empty, he put his belt and socks in to the drawer, hung up his shirt and took off his pants. Hanging them up, Elliot got in to bed, he fluffed the pillow and mumbled softly. The first time he'd slept in Olivia's bed, and she wasn't sleeping next to him.

* * *

/

Olivia arrived back at her apartment at five am, she was exhausted. She closed the door and sighed leaning against it. Everything she had wanted for the past twelve years seemingly was happening. 'Was' she thought to herself seeing the table cleaned, the red cloth now gone, the rose petals cleaned up. Elliot was what she yearned for, but thanks to Masterson, she didn't get him.

After a minute of pity, Olivia got up and walked to her bedroom, she opened the door and there he was. A vision of her own personal heaven, Elliot was in her bed. His heavy breathing was comforting, she brushed her teeth, changed in to her nightwear and got in bed next to him.

He murmured quietly, his eyes flickered open, for a minute he thought he was dreaming, but as he reached out his arms to hold her, she moved in to them.

Olivia's head rested in the crook of Elliot's arm, her hand lay flat on his stomach; closing her eyes, Olivia needed a minute to take in what was happening; her dream had become reality.

* * *

/

Drake Richardson made his way to a lavish house, money had clearly been poured into it. Trees were shaped, roses grew up the side of the house attached to white trellises and the garden was populated by three men all of them taking part in the garden's up keeping.

Harper opened the door as the man approached, he'd been told to bring a swimming shorts; Drake had, lunch and a swim in this house was going to be special, something to remember.

Drake entered through the heavy wooden doors, the brass knocker too heavy to lift, it's shining qualities just there for appearances. 'RoseWood House' stood alone segregated from the outside world by a large brick wall, and heavy, decorative iron gates.

"Out the back." Harper instructed.

Drake walked slowly through the house, paintings of a woman stood in tall golden frames, her hair was long and curled in tight ringlets, Drake noticed her green eyes. 'What a stunner.' he thought to himself, he felt a hand on his shoulder, then a force pushing him onwards. Harper was right behind him.

"You made it." the owner of the house didn't get up to greet the guest.

"I wouldn't miss it!" Drake beamed, the pool was the biggest he'd ever seen before; he looked at the white garden furniture, everything seemed very homely considering only one person lived in this house.

"I think you'll find the water temperature is perfect."

"I bet! You been in?"

"I always swim my fifty lengths at six am. Got to keep fit."

Drake nodded no longer paying attention. "Lunch, yeah? What we havin'?"

"I'm having the steak, you can order whatever you like."

Drake hadn't eaten a meal in a while, although, as he proved, he would do anything for money, he had a problem spending it. "Steak sounds good to me."

"How do you fancy going for a swim now whilst lunch is cooking?"

"Yeah, you coming in?"

"I will do, I'm going to tell the chief what you want, dive in. Lets see what you're made of."

Drake took off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and cannon balled in to the pool. As he rose to the surface of the pool, bubbles surrounded him.

"Drake, you bring the cash?"

Drake's mind sped off at one hundred miles an hour. "Yeah, why?"

"I have a proposition for you, I mentioned it last night on the phone. I have another job for you, double your money."

Drake's heart beat relaxed again, "What kind of job?"

"Same as last time, only the method has changed."

Drake nodded, "How?" was his only question.

"Ice pick, in the ear."

* * *

/

Olivia woke up at one, her usual get out of bed, sling on her 'Stay indoors all day clothes' and watch rubbish on television day was not happening. She had woken up exactly where she had fallen asleep; in Elliot's arms. She smiled as she watched him, she wondered what he was dreaming about.

"Liv."

Olivia smiled, "Morning."

Elliot opened his eyes, the darkened room seemed to be lit up by her, "Morning sunshine." Elliot rolled on to his side, his hand holding Olivia's; he leant in and finally got the kiss he wanted.

Olivia felt a surge of lust run through her entire body, she kissed Elliot back not with holding her passion. She felt Elliot grab both her hips lifting her on top of him. She felt him. She knew he wanted her. She wanted him too. She sat up looking down at the man she loved, running her fingers over his well toned body, Olivia couldn't hold back any longer. Leaning down, Olivia kissed Elliot again, he kissed her back, his hands running up and down her legs as she straddled him.

The bedroom became their stage as their explosive passion burst into action, nothing could hold them back, they had the whole day, yet the whole day didn't seem long enough. The bed became boring, the bedroom floor became old news. Everywhere they could be together, they were.

* * *

/

Cynthia Daniels was the proud owner of her own restaurant, her raving reviews pulled in top celebrities everywhere. The curvy woman was a proud lesbian who had strived to the top of her business on brains rather than beauty and hard work. She had counted the takings, bagged them and planned to bank them the following morning. She had been fully booked for the past three months all thanks to Chloe Montgomery, the movie star. Her fans had booked tables in the hopes of meeting the woman herself.

Cynthia looked at the wall of photos, she stood with an array of stars over the past four years, each of them ranging in stardom. She clicked off the lights, set the alarm and locked the front door. She hailed a cab, this usually took about five minutes, and on the occasion she couldn't get a cab, she'd phone her boyfriend to pick her up.

She gave her address to the taxi driver and let her brain switch off as the city passed her by. The journey only took twenty minutes, Cynthia paid the driver and got out the taxi, she lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply letting the smoke form a cloud above her head.

"Ma'am, sorry to ask, but have you got a spare one?"

Cynthia smiled softly, her chubby face squashing slightly, she took out a cigarette and gave it to the driver who was getting out of his cab.

"Long night?" she asked.

"I've been on since six this morning." he replied.

"Ouch! Bet you can't wait to get home."

"I have one more job, then I'm good to go." he smiled as he too began smoking.

"You're Cynthia right? You're the owner of the restaurant."

"Yes, I am." the woman although clearly proud was also a little weary of the man."

"My wife's been driving me nuts about eating there for weeks now. She reads all the reviews, I think she just wants to meet that Chloe Montgomery." the man laughed a little at his wife.

Cynthia also shared a small laugh, "I'll tell you what, I happen to know the day she's coming, I'm sure I can get you and your wife a table."

"Really? That's great, she's going to love this!"

The woman smiled, she had learned many years ago, that although many are not there for you in your time of need, or when you want them to be, but if you can make one person smile, just once, you've done good. "It's no problem, honestly. What's your name? I'll put you in the list tomorrow."

"Drake."

"Okay Drake, well I'll put you in for the twelfth of this month, say two pm."

"Thank you, I don't want to ruin your evening, but would you mind if I use your bathroom. My last break was at three."

The woman shifted on her feet a little, "Sure, come on in."

Drake looked around the house as he entered, it had nothing on the house he'd had lunch in just a short few hours ago, but it was nice. Nicer than his hell hole anyway.

"It's up the hall, third door on the left."

Drake smiled and bowed his head a little, "Thanks."

Cynthia went in to the kitchen where she fed her cat, the ginger lump of fluff came bounding up to her hearing the bowl clink on the kitchen tiles. Food time.

Pouring herself a glass of wine, the over worked woman took a seat in her lounge, it was close to the front door and as nice as she was, trusting she was not.

She pulled out a gun and hid it behind the cushion on her right side. She heard the toilet flush, the tap go on, then the low clunking of the towel ring against the wall. The door unlocked and footsteps walked across the wooden floor.

"Thanks Cynthia, I needed that."

She smiled, her hand straying from the gun. "Wow, is that the nineteen fifties collection of Rayol?"

The woman, shocked at the taxi man's knowledge stood up, "The complete collection. It's rare to find someone who is in to literature as much as I am, but Rayol, I'm impressed."

Drake stood next to the woman, a sharp twinge in his leg made his balance wobble, he smiled covering his blunder, "Rayol was the turn of the century, his theories on murder and crime, and the criminal mind. It shocks me more people haven't read his work."

"I agree."

"Anyway I have that last job to get on with, but the twelfth right? Two pm. I'll be there. Thanks again."

"It's not a problem." Cynthia smiled softly, she put her glass to her lips and breath in the oaky aroma in her class.

Drake raised a hand, he stroked the spin of a book, his favourite one, the rape and murder of a young woman. Cynthia made a dash for her gun, the chair was too far away. He grabbed her arm pulling hard, her body swung back at him, with all his might, he swung at her punching her in the face. She was knocked out. He undressed, he waited for her to wake up, she tried to scream but her underwear was forced in to her mouth. Her eyes begged him to stop, to let her go, but he had no pity for her. He forced himself inside her, raping her over and over again. She cried but no one could hear her muffled screams or see her tears.

There was no time for the pain to surge through her body. Blood spilled at her lips, an explosion set off in her ear. The woman lay dead still, Drake watched. He had adopted the crooked smile his boss had had.

Drake made no effort to clean himself up, he found a holdall and packed the entire works of Rayol in to it. He looked at the woman with the ice pick buried deep within her brain. He was surprised with himself; all it took was one had stab and the ice pick had plunged straight in, no bother. Robbing Cynthia of her money and books, Drake took off in to the night.

* * *

**A/N Keep reading to find out what Detective Masterson's problem is. Can Elliot and Olivia's relationship survive? Will the 'boss' ever be found out? Keep reading and please keep reviewing. If you don't have a fanfiction account, please tweet me MariskaMania – Thank you :) **


	5. Poison

Medical examiner Melinda Warner called Olivia to the morgue, she had been overwhelmed by the body count lately, and it didn't show any sign of letting up.

Warner smiled at Olivia with an exhausted toothy grin, "Erica Donahue's results for you."

Olivia had been waiting for them, and gladly took the manilla NYPD folder from Warner. "She has some slight bruising to the underside of her hands, she could have got them by hitting someone, but I'd say more likely something. She suffered minor petechial haemorrhaging in her eyes, given the bruising around her lips and nose, she was suffocated before being raped." Warner looked up at Olivia who was listening intently. "Cause of death was an air embolism that blocked the right ventricle, injected in to her left arm, her dislocation happened on the night she was raped and murdered. It's a shame, she was a healthy twenty seven year old girl, the sad thing about it all is, she was still a virgin."

Olivia was horrified, the first time Erica had had sex, and she had been raped, she would never have the perfect romantic night. "Thanks Melinda."

"Olivia, you couldn't do me a favour could you?"

"Sure." Olivia smiled softly.

"Could you run these up to Masterson? I can't face her today. I have more bodies here, than I've had hours sleep over the past week, I." Olivia didn't need Warner to finish, she smiled again, her eyes warm.

"It's fine, I'll take this to the dragon." she joked. Melinda smiled in return.

Olivia returned to the squad room, she looked for her partner Munch, everything seemed a little too quiet, finding herself walking towards the watchers box of the interrogation room, she found Munch and Cragen, they were watching Masterson in action as she lead her first interview for the SVU.

"You sick son ova bitch, you raped that girl, tortured her then left her for dead." Masterson barked at the nerdy looking man. He quivered as she got in his face.

"You tied her up and left her while she bled out and you thought you were smart enough to get away with it didn't you!" The man cowered even more, sweat beading on his upper lip, he remained silent. "Didn't you!" she screamed in his ear.

The man jumped, his glasses almost falling from his nose. Sweat dribbled from his arm pits on to his checked shirt. "I." he stumbled. "I didn't."

"Don't lie to me!" Masterson shouted slamming her fist on the wooden table, Elliot seemingly taking a backseat. The man let out a sigh followed by a tear. He'd wet himself.

Elliot pulled himself up right off the wall he'd been leaning on, "That's enough. This interview is over."

Masterson gave a shot of pure annoyance to her partner. Edward Favisham was lead away by a uniformed officer and instructed by Elliot to find him some clean pants.

"What the hell was that for? I was just getting started!" Masterson screamed at Elliot.

Elliot tried to keep his cool, "You scared the man half to death! The poor guy pissed himself!"

"He's a rapist Elliot! And if that girl hadn't been found then he'd be a murderer too!"

"You really think he's capable of that! Were you seeing the same man I was?"

Olivia broke up the interrogation room brawl, "Warner asked me to bring these up to you, your autopsy results and your DNA." Olivia held out the folder for Elliot to take, but Masterson snatched it for herself.

"Damn it!" she said is a muffled voice.

Cragen entered the room, "What is it?"

"He's not our guy! Turns out Favisham is a hacker not a rapist. You heard of Greg Iderson?"

"He was released two weeks ago, he was found not guilty on eighty four counts of rape and guilty on one." Munch said finding his way in to the small box like room.

"Well, he's our guy." Masterson said pushing through everyone. She noticed Elliot hadn't followed; she turned around. "I'll get the address then."

Everyone shared awkward looks, Cragen to Munch, Elliot to Olivia.

/

A rookie came in to the one six looking rather excited, Olivia looked at him, and smiled. It was rare to see a smiling face these days. "Detective Benson?" he asked politely.

"That's me."

"This is for you." a bunch of roses resting in his arm, and a card.

Olivia beamed as she opened the card, it wasn't Elliot's name on the card, it was a thank you. '_One remaining arm was found, victim thought to be eaten by a shark, but thanks to your ID of Joe Coiner, we were able to close the case against Dale Waverson._' Olivia smiled a little as she had helped, but then read on, '_Now we just have to find out who fed him to the sharks! Thanks again for your help_.'

Munch looked at the roses, "Elliot?" he asked jokingly.

"No, these are a thank you for ID'ing Coiner. Turns out he was shark bait, one arm was enough to identify him, they've closed the Waverson case." Olivia had almost forgotten about the results Warner had given her. "Our results on Erica Donahue," she said passing them to Munch, he took them and glazed over them. "The rape kit showed a Drake Richardson to be our man."

"Lets go and pick him up."

"Olivia, Munch, you got a second?" Cragen asked. The pair looked at their boss expectantly, "I know you're busy with the Donahue case, but we're short staffed and I need you two working another case."

Munch nodded, "I take it Masterson and Elliot aren't working two cases?"

Cragen raised his eyebrows, "After that performance, I'm not sure I want her here at all." he paused, "Cynthia Daniels was found in her home this morning after not going to work with an ice pick stabbed through her ear."

"Gruesome!" Munch said imaging it.

"Cynthia Daniels, she owns the big restaurant all the celebrities eat at."

"Correct. This needs to stay with you two, I'm not sure how I like Masterson yet, she needs to learn that this is not the LAPD."

/

Elliot's mind wandered back to Olivia, the day they'd spent together and how right everything felt. He drifted off on a day dream, Masterson swerved yanking Elliot back to reality.

"You awake yet? Long night was it?" the woman jeered at him.

Elliot shook his head at the intolerable woman, "I wasn't sleeping."

"You could'a fooled me! You know what your problem is don't you, you shacking up with Benson has taken away your focus!"

Elliot turned in his seat, "What the hell is your problem?"

Masterson slammed on the breaks, "My problem? My problem detective Stabler is, my partner's head's in the clouds and I'm not sure I trust him! Get your mind out of her crotch and back in to work!"

Elliot scoffed at the cheap shot she'd just taken, "Is there something I missed here? Is it that time of the month? At first I thought this was a crush, but clearly it's not me your crushing on, because I'm too busy being crushed under your judgemental tongue!"

Masterson glared at her partner, she pulled forward and sped off in the direction of Greg Iderson's current listed address.

Elliot thought for a minute, "It's not me is it? It's Liv."

"I don't know what you're talking about." the woman said sharply.

"You have a thing for Olivia, that's why you hate me so much."

"I don't hate anyone."

"Of course you don't, that's why you've been throwing your toys out the pram every time I even think about her."

"You can think whatever you want, I'm sure I'll find a way to humour you."

Elliot smirked, had he just outed his partner? "It's okay, I'm pretty hard to resist, you'll come around and soon we'll be the best of friends." Elliot joked.

"I wouldn't come around to you if the rest of the human race died out, and we were the only people left to repopulate the earth."

/

Drake Richardson had once again arrived at the stately home in which he'd been given his first two jobs, he smiled as he passed through the front garden, a new bush had been shaped in to a dolphin. Good taste, nicely done and it fit right in. Today he wore new shoes, a leather jacket and bargain jeans; his hair was slicked back, his smile almost as greasy as his hair.

He found his boss sitting by the pool side exactly where he had been just a day ago, "Job done boss!"

"Not quite."

"What do you mean? I did it, exactly like you said, shagged her, then killed her."

"Do you have my photos?"

"Yeah, sure do, right here." he said taking them out of his pocket.

"Nice shoes."

"Thanks, I got them this morning, y'know, wanted to look good."

"What's the point?" Richardson kept his mouth shut. "You'll be dead in about an hour."

"What?"

"You're a risk and one I don't feel like taking. You see the sprinkler that soaked your right side?"

"Yeah..."

"That was AntiLire. A chemical specially developed to stop the heart beat of a suffering animal. You can try to shower it off, but it's already deep in to your skin by now, slowly poisoning your blood stream. You're a ticking time bomb."

Richardson launched himself at his boss, but Harper stopped him instantly, dragging the man through the house and out of the front door.

Dusting himself off, Drake Richardson formed a plan, he dragged his ass to the NYPD, the special victims unit, rape meant SVU, even he knew that. He was told to wait, but no one knew what was going on inside of him.

His blood boiled in to clots, pain shot through his chest; he grabbed his heart, then his head gave an enormous wave of pain. His brain was literally mushing inside his skull, blood bubbled out of his nose, running like unstoppable rain. Thunder crashed his mind once more as he began to fit. Thick white slush gushed to his lips, Olivia ran to the man's aid she called for someone to get a bus, the man thrashed back and forwards, side to side, he finally calmed as his body became loose with death; "The house with the pretty roses and the painted woman. It was all them."

Olivia moved her face closer to Drake's but not close enough to be spat on by any coughed of splattered blood, "Who? Who did what?"

"I was paid to rape and kill two women. Now I'm being killed."

Olivia sat up in shock as the man took a sharp intake of breath, then as death carried him away, his lungs deflated.

**A/N: Has Elliot unearthed Masterson's secret? Has she got a thing for Olivia? Will they be partners again soon? When will Elliot and Olivia be back in each others arms?**

**Keep reading to find out, and thank you for all the reviews, they are VERY much appreciated. **


	6. Secret

Warner appeared more tired than she was only hours before; she had Drake's body on the slab, he was already open. Olivia made her way down to see Warner, she walked in and tried to smile, but she was confused and still trying to make sense of what he had said.

"From the smell, I can tell you he was poisoned by AntiLire, it's a new drug created in Germany for a painless end to life. It's meant for animals."

"It didn't look painless." Olivia stated.

"It's not. The man that created the drug was a killer. He formed the drug in his apartment, tested it on his pets, then escalated to his wife." Warner looked at the man on her table. "It boils the blood so it clots in a sticky clump, the brain melts. The German government thought it was a brilliant drug, inhumane, to say the least."

Olivia shook her head a little, "You're looking forward to opening his skull then?" she let out a small nervous smile.

Warner raised her eyebrows with a smirk, "Can't wait, you're looking for someone with connections; this stuff is black market, one drop of this is enough to kill you. Luckily for us, vapours can't." Warner took a drill and opened the man's head, a pungent smell of rotten fruit and death clouded the morgue. "You sure you want to stick around?"

"Yeah, I need to keep out of Masterson's war path."

Warner looked up, "She's a tough one to figure out."

"Tough? Impossible. She made a man wet himself."

"Poor guy." Warner looked back down, as she cracked the skull, liquid brain slushed in to the bucket she had placed under him in preparation. Olivia tried not to gag as the smell and sight imprinted on her brain. She turned and raised a hand to her mouth.

* * *

/

Kayleigh Masterson sat at home, she hadn't bothered going in to work. It was one year today, her heart had broken, the cold shell of a heart was fragile in her chest. It was seven a.m and she a glass of wine in her hand; an empty bottle on the floor and a second on the table. She hadn't slept all night. The TV voices were drowned out in a haze of drunken sadness,

'_Have you ever been in love? We mean, really in love?_' the TV barked, another dating commercial. Masterson launched the empty bottle at the screen, "Fuck you!"

Elliot called his partner eleven times, she ignored and declined every call. Finding Olivia, he begged her to visit, and with a big push and the promise of a candle lit dinner, Olivia agreed to visit the woman. She pulled up outside the small house, it was well looked after; flowers grew in the rose beds, the house was a beautiful picture of countryside stuck on the outskirts. Olivia stared for a minute as she pulled up, Masterson really was a lone wolf who liked her privacy.

Knocking on the door, she heard Masterson shout, she'd be a minute, she was still alive; just not bothered about work. The door swung open, Masterson looked terrible, her hair was a tangled mess; her eyes looked empty and red. She'd been crying.

"What do you want?" Masterson's voice was just as empty as her eyes.

"Have you been drinking?" Olivia blurted smelling the wine on her breath.

"That's none of your business."

"Can I come in?"

"Why not?" Masterson left the door open and walked back in to her house, she slumped back on the couch.

Olivia took a step in, the walls in the house were a shrine. Pictures of Masterson and a woman hung like trophies proudly for everyone to see. Or no one.

Closing the door, Olivia followed the smell of wine to the living room, she found Masterson.

"What happened to the TV?"

"Love happened." the blunt woman said.

"Right." Olivia sat down, "Kayleigh, what's wrong?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Olivia looked at her, she tried not to let her distain for the woman get in the way of what was really happening here. "Look, we all make mistakes with perps. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Masterson scoffed, "You think that's what this is about? You couldn't be more wrong, I was over that the minute I hauled Iderson's ass into interrogation."

"Then what is it? You're normally so," Olivia was cut off mid sentence.

"So what? So cold? Heartless? Yeah, I know."

"That's not was I was going to say, I was going to say in control." Olivia looked at the defeated woman, "You know we didn't get off to the best start, but it doesn't mean I don't care about you; you're part of the team, we're a family. We all have each other's backs. You're a part of that."

"I'm not your family."

Olivia was close to giving up. "Well, that's what we are, and that's how we'll all look at you, if you let us."

"I'm not a victim Olivia. Don't patronise me."

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair, frustration itched at her; "Okay, lets try this again. What's got you so down, you've not bothered with work?"

"You saw the photos?"

"Yes." Olivia said trying to hold back the, '_It's the only time I've seen you smile_' remark.

"She was my best friend." Masterson choked.

"Was?"

"She. We. We were together, since we were sixteen. She was everything to me, and she couldn't take it anymore and she, she killed herself."

"I'm so sorry." Olivia realised that Masterson had just outed herself, and rather than reacting, she let her talk. She clearly needed to.

"One year today. I was going to call Elliot, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him."

"It's okay, I'll call him."

"Please don't tell him. Just tell him I'm sick. He already thinks I have a thing for you, I don't want him to know he's right." Olivia almost choked on the air, "Right about me being gay, not being in love with you."

"Right, sure." Olivia looked at the woman unsure of what else to say. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did she take her own life?"

"She had a stalker. He'd follow her to work, to the school, he picked up our little boy from school. It scared the hell out of her, me also; but I tried to stay strong for her. I was meant to pick her up from work one day, but I got held back late. I didn't make it in time. He grabbed her and raped her."

Olivia sat pinned to her seat, "You have a son?"

"Cameron, he's six. We adopted him when he was eighteen months. He started sending her flowers, candy, he deluded himself. I did everything I could to get his ass put in jail, but no one took me seriously. I couldn't protect her."

"I'm sure you did everything you could."

"Olivia please don't. I know what happened, I don't need your pity."

"Is that why you transferred to SVU?"

"That's why I left LA, too many bad memories, and I don't want that man anywhere near my son."

Nodding Olivia stood up, "I should get back, I'll let Cragen know you're having a personal day. Just call us tomorrow if you're not coming in."

Masterson forced a smile, "Thank you."

* * *

/

"Drake Richardson admitted to raping and killing two women, he said he was paid. DNA showed he was the man that raped Erica, lets hope he's also the man that raped and killed Cynthia." Olivia said, her mind wandering to Masterson.

"So we have someone out there paying people to rape and murder women. For what? There has to be a motive." Cragen chirped up joining the conversation.

Olivia was about to speak again when her phone rang, she had the short informative call then put down the phone. "Joe Coiner was paid to kill Dale Waverson." she stated.

"That could be a coincidence." Munch said.

"Again, you need a motive." Cragen added.

"Fun." Munch said. "Fun, power, entertainment. Who knows how or why these creeps get their kicks out of rape."

"What if it's not?" Olivia said as her mind began to race, "What if this is a string of killings, and every one of them is progressing. First it's the murder of Dale, and when the killer didn't get the power or the kicks, he escalated."

"But he's not the one doing it, he's paying someone else to kill for him." Cragen said.

"What if he likes to watch. What if that's how he gets off?" Munch said filling in the blanks.

Elliot walked in to the one six, he'd been out for lunch with an old friend who worked for homicide. He carried an unusual expression, he looked at everyone, "What're we talking about?" he asked.

"We think the Waverson case might be connected to our rape murders." Olivia said filling him in.

"That's weird, I just had lunch with Jack Elms, and he said the same thing, but he thinks the Waverson is related to the Matthews family."

"What makes you say that?" Cragen asked.

"Some teens discovered a decomposed bath body this morning. Warner's been down there, she thinks it's sodium hydroxide, he looks like a batch of yesterdays lumpy coffee. They found ID at the scene, they think it's Richie Shore, it makes sense as he hasn't been home in a few days, he missed his meeting with the probation worker, and he hasn't been seen in his usual hangouts either."

"The Matthews family, their house was blown up right?" Munch asked.

Elliot nodded, "Warner's had them all on her table, I'll go down and see if there's any evidence to connect them."

"If there is, you'll be working with homicide on this one. No pulling strings to keep the case, just catch the maniac and get him off the streets." Cragen informed.

Olivia agreed as did everyone else, "There was one other thing, Warner said Drake died from AntiLire poisoning, it was specifically made in Germany, so anyone who has it here has it off the black market. Drake said something before he died, something about the house with the roses and the paintings. I'm thinking money."

Munch and Elliot agreed, "Money is the Devil's greatest ally."

* * *

/

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they make my day reading them. Just to let everyone know, AntiLire is NOT a real drug, so don't worry your brains are safe! So, Masterson finally revealed her secret... Or did she? When is Elliot and Olivia's next day off? Is there really a connection or is it all just a coincidence? Keep reading to find out! Read the next chapter to find out what has Olivia running scared...**

**As always if you want to give me feedback and don't have an account, feel free to tweet me, I love knowing what you think xo.**


	7. Slaughter

Masterson had no idea what she was thinking, she pulled up her pants, clipped the gun in the holster, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was embarrassed. She had told Olivia her darkest secret, well, one of them. Now she had to face her at work. She shuddered a little. No one was ever meant to get this close to her, no one was meant to see her tears and no one was meant to know.

The only good thing about going to work was getting her teeth stuck in a new case.

* * *

/

Olivia sat with Elliot and Munch, bagels in hand, coffee on the desk, they smiled at Masterson as she walked in, "Good to see you Kayleigh." Munch said offering her a bagel.

"Thanks." she said taking it from him.

Olivia gave a small smile to the woman, before her and Munch walked away leaving the partners to talk.

"I'm sorry." Elliot said.

"For what?"

"Chewing your ass. You had a bad day coming up and I didn't help. Start again?" he said offering his hand for her to shake it.

"Bad day?"

"Liv told us you had to take a personal day..." Elliot's hand still held out in front of him.

Masterson nodded, she bit in the bagel and held out her hand. "Fresh start."

"Hey, since you're here, Cragen has us working a double with Liv and Munch."

Masterson smiled, it shocked Elliot slightly, "Sure thing. What've we got?"

* * *

/

Lindsey Court was barely fifteen, she was the geek, the nerdy girl with big glasses and bigger, untameable hair. She smirked to herself, she had been waiting for this moment all her life, yesterday she had her braces taken off. No more Ugly Betty comments.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Lindsey smiled softly running her tongue over her beautiful straight smile; she took the brush and dragged it through her bushy mane. Spraying her hair with '_FrizzLax_' she took out her new straighteners. Her parents had thought she wasn't grateful for them, but that wasn't true. She'd been saving them for this day. This day, she was going to show everyone, she was the beauty, not the geek.

Lindsey didn't take the bus to school like her friends, she walked, she walked to show everyone her new self. Confidence poured from her, her glasses were replaced with contacts; her smile was no longer distorted with metal, and her big hair was finally tamed into beautiful loose ringlets. Wearing high waisted light denim jeans, white wedges and a white netted shirt with palm sized butterflies, she had everything she needed.

"Who the hell is that?" she heard someone shout.

"Hey, hottie! Show us your face!"

She ignored them all, she had one place she needed to be, and it wasn't here. She had a date.

"Oh my God, is that?" one girl said.

"No! It can't be!"

"Linds?"

Lindsey spotted her best friend, Penny. With a big smile, she hugged her, "So, what do you think?"

"You look, hot!"

"Or not!" Natasha said joining the made over, and the in need of a make over. "So, Daddy finally opened his wallet for you huh?" Lindsey said nothing, she could barely look at the cheerleader before her. "Don't be shy, give us a smile then?" Again, no reaction.

"So you got your braces off, you think that's gonna make you popular?" Natasha laughed, "Poor girl, nobody, and I mean nobody is going to think of you as any different to the geeky little freak we saw yesterday."

"I don't." a voice from behind them all said. Natasha turned around, her long term, so called boyfriend stood there admiring Lindsey.

"Shut up Billy. No one asked you." she snapped.

"I bet she didn't ask for your opinion." he defended her.

Lindsey walked away, she had more pressing things on her mind. First period, that was her time. She had a date with the man of her dreams. Educated, handsome, deep. She shuddered at the thought of him, excitement rushed her body. She met him in the parking lot, he smiled seeing her.

"You look very, different."

"It's not too much is it?"

"Not at all, you look stunning. New clothes?"

"My dad had them imported."

"France?"

"London." he was useless with fashion, but his mind was so occupied with everything else, she didn't care. She got in the car, and looked at him, the older man, the one everyone crushed on, liked her. "So, where are we going?"

"I know this little place, it's usually empty, I can't wait to take you there. Just sit back, and enjoy the ride." That's exactly what she did.

* * *

/

"I have your results back from Cynthia Daniels." Warner announced, "Drake was your man."

"I don't know whether to be grateful or not." Elliot said.

"Is there really justice in death?" Munch asked.

"I think he was punished a considerate amount given his brains were fried." Warner said.

Olivia sat for a minute, "At least that's one half of the case we can close, now we just have to work out if they're connected to the Waverson and Matthews case."

Masterson who had just been filled in listened, "If they are connected, what is the motive."

Cragen came out of his office, "You guys have to see this." He switched on the small screen television and flicked it over to the news.

'_Model turned actress, Alexandria Wolf has been following the recent string of murders in New York and is devastated by them. Here is what she had to say_.'

The news anchor was replaced by a woman in her early twenties, she was well known for her acting, she had only just made it in to the modelling world as her five foot seven height did her very little favours. Her piercing blue eyes appeared to be looking directly into everyone's souls, the blonde locks that hung at her waist gave her the sweet, but insanely beautiful girl next door look.

"I am totally shocked and appalled at the murders that have been taking place in my city. I know people who are so struck down with fear, they are too scared to leave their homes. These attacks seem to be random, so none of us are safe, I beg of you all, if you know anything, please, please go straight to the police. This city is so beautiful and someone is out to destroy it, and destroy families. I have started a campaign for all the families who have been effected by the recent murders, something has to be done, if you can help. Please, don't hesitate. Thank you."

The detectives shared a look, "What the hell was that?" Elliot finally said.

"Apparently, celebrities who get involved in big cases have a better success rate. This is her reminding people who she is." Cragen informed.

"Great, now we're going to get a shit load of fake calls and tips, all because some wannabe wants her name back in the spot light! You've got to be kidding me!" Masterson said losing her cool.

"This might be a good thing." Olivia said, "Think about it, if these cases are connected, and by chance the perp has seen this, now it has a larger amount of coverage, he might stop, or if he keeps going, he might make a mistake, something that leads us to him."

Elliot smiled softly at Olivia, he loved her logic. "What else you thinking?"

"Waverson wasn't raped, neither to the best of our knowledge were the Matthews, it could be an escalation thing. Start off with murder, and keep moving up the scale of damages."

"Chances are, if that's the case, he won't stop until he kills himself, or," Elliot paused, "He'll do death by cop, he'll want everyone to remember his name."

"One problem, how to do we find out who's at the top of this chain?" Masterson asked.

"It's a good question," Olivia began, "So far, what do we know that all the cases have in common?"

"Other than all our vics are dead..." Munch stated.

"No!" Olivia jumped out of her seat suddenly connecting some dots, "All our perps are dead too!"

Cragen listened as his team started catching up with Olivia, Elliot nodded, Olivia took to the evidence board, "Waverson was first, he was shot by Joe Coiner." Olivia said drawing arrows from Dale Waverson's photo to Coiner's. "Then we have the Matthews family," she placed their photo next to Dale's on the bottom of the board.

"Jack thinks Richie Shore is responsible for their death. Turns out he was a bit of a self proclaimed explosives expert."

Olivia drew an arrow in red from the Matthews to Richie, "They think they found Richie's body in the bath tub, then you have Erica and Cynthia, both raped and murdered, and both of them were killed by this man, Drake Richardson, who admitted to me that he was paid to kill two women, then he said he was being killed." Olivia had four photos at the bottom of the board, Dale Waverson, the Matthews, Erica Donahue and Cynthia Daniels; all of them were connected to a man who was later found dead. "I think this is our connection."

"It's a long shot." Cragen chirped.

"I agree with Olivia," Masterson spoke up to almost everyone's surprise. "Realistically, how many people are paid and hired to kill these days?"

Elliot had been forming a theory of his own, he watched as Olivia drew a circle at the top of the board, and put a single question mark inside of it, "It makes sense, whoever this is doesn't want to be caught, not yet at least; so they're hiring other people to kill for them, then they kill the hired."

Cragen nodded, he'd caught up but was as of yet, not convinced, "Until another case comes in, work this as your theory, but as soon as another case comes in, I want you to focus on that."

Everyone agreed, "Good, now, get some sleep, I want you fresh eyed in the morning, I'll invite homicide to go over what we've got."

* * *

/

Lindsey got out of the car, she looked at the building in front of her, it was dull, grey and looked out of place. "Sir, what're we doing here?"

"Linds, we're not in school anymore, you don't have to call me sir. Call me Hunter."

"Hunter." Lindsey said dreamily, he watched her, he had her hook line and sinker.

'_Twenty G's baby, all for knocking off this brat! Fan-fucking-tastic_!' he was calm, and even collected considering his job. "Come in, I used to love this place as a kid. My dad would take me here, he used to work here."

"What is this place?" she asked as they walked in. The door screamed on rusty hinges, chains and old machinery still hung from the ceiling.

"This is the old slaughter house."

Lindsey felt fear shoot through her, "I don't like it here Hunter."

He turned and kissed her, he held her close and made her feel special. "Don't worry." She didn't, as he held her the fear lifted, but it was all too soon.

Hunter grabbed Lindsey's hand and dragged her over to the middle of the room, he gripped at her wrist so tightly, his nails pierced her skin.

"You're hurting me!"

He didn't listen. He forced her to the ground and raped her repeatedly, she screamed, her pain stricken cries for help echoed as they bounced off the walls. He pulled out an old butchers knife, thick with rust, he slammed down on her body. One leg, gone. She screamed out a deathly scream, one you'd hear in horror movies. Slamming down again, the blade clinked on the concrete below as he struck through more bone. Blood sprayed and splattered everywhere. Lindsey tried with everything she had to move, to scream, she begged him to stop, but he was working. She lost consciousness, the teenagers bones snapped and cracked as the blade crashed in to her fragile, lifeless body.

"Now for the finishing touches." Hunter spoke aloud, he picked up Lindsey's head and hung it on one of the old meat hooks. He strung up the rest of her body and watched as the sly wind that crept through the cracks in the doors and windows blew her limbs like a bloody wind chime.

* * *

/

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you liked what you've read! I had so much I wanted to put in this chapter, that I couldn't. So a promise to you all, the next chapter WILL have E/O! So... have the detectives really found the connection? Has Alexandria caused more problems for them by going on the news? *FrizzLax is not real* Keep reading to find out. Please review xo**


	8. Stars

**A/N: As some of you will have seen either here or on Twitter, I had two very strange reviews. They were anon, and somewhat spiteful. One said I can't write, and I'm an idiot, the other said that this fanfiction is 'crap'. It's the first bad review I've ever had, and to my own surprise, I didn't react badly to it at all. For a split second it crossed my mind to revoke the anon reviewers option, but I haven't and won't. I want to thank everyone who has posted honest, wonderful reviews and I wanted to let you al know I really appreciate them. I hope you're enjoying this story, and as always, Thank you for reading.**

**This chapter has sexual content, so here is your 'explicit' warning. It's not too graphic... I hope. Xo**

* * *

**/**

The darkness of the night clung to the New York sky, stars could be seen in their minorities as they punctuated the blanket of black. The city was in a blackout; there were no lights on, everything was peaceful and beautiful.

After a very long day, Elliot cupped Olivia's hand with his, he felt those new love butterflies jittering in his stomach. Smiling at the woman he loved, he opened the door for her. She got in the car, but to her surprise, he didn't drive her home.

"El, where are we going?" she asked as the headlights lit up the road like spot lights on a stage.

"It's a surprise." he smiled. "Look on the back seat."

Olivia turned in her seat, she saw a golden brown picnic basket. "You're taking me on a picnic, it's eight 'o' clock."

"Liv, we've barely seen each other outside of work, I don't want us to be trapped in that apartment all the time. I want to take you out."

"We're in the middle of a black out!"

"You scared?"

Olivia smirked and raised her eyebrows, "Not if I'm with you. My prince charming."

Elliot's smiled widened, "We're going for a starlit picnic. I want to lay with you under the stars, it's not very often the city goes dark. So I'm taking advantage."

"When did you do all of this?"

"I was going to take you out tonight anyway, during my lunch I picked everything up and put it together." Elliot carried on driving, he knew exactly where he was going, and as he took the sharp left, Olivia knew too.

"We're going to Mack's park." Olivia said leaning across and kissing Elliot's cheek.

"Your favourite place in the entire world as I seem to remember."

"Good memory, I love this place."

/

A knock on the door gave Kayleigh Masterson the fright of her life, she wrapped her son in the blue blanket he'd had for years, and settled him on the couch, the knock rang louder on the door. Her sleeping beauty didn't even fidget. Masterson pulled out her gun, cocked it, supporting her wrist with her hand. She looked through the peep hole, but someone was covering it; another set of bangs smacked against the door. The detective swung the door open, gun pointing in the face of her visitor.

"Dani!" Masterson blurted shocked. "What're you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too!" the blonde woman said, her smile pushing her already high cheek bones higher.

Kayleigh opened the door got Dani and closed it again, "You want a drink, food?"

"There's only one thing I want." Dani said moving closer to Kayleigh, putting her hands on her waist she smiled, falling deeper in to the eyes she adored.

Kayleigh smirked, "What would that be Ms Beck?"

"You." Dani leaned in for a kiss, their lips met.

"Let me put the baby to bed, then the night is ours."

/

Elliot pulled up, the park was empty, two lone trees stood proudly, whilst under the protection of the moon and guarded by fat garden roses. He looked at Olivia with a glazed look of love, leaning over to the back seat he pulled the blanket through to the front.

"It's nice to be alone."

"No SVU, no Masterson, just us." she replied as her eyes connected to his.

Elliot leant over to her, he stroked her face and gently brushed her hair away from her eyes. "I love your eyes."

"I love you." she said in reply. She felt his warm lips against hers, then his tongue caressing hers as they kissed. She felt excitement shoot up her spine and back down again, his hand slipped behind her hair, he pulled her closer not wanting to ever stop kissing her.

Elliot's hand wandered to Olivia's thigh, he gave it a small, yet loving squeeze, he loved her legs. He pulled out of the kiss, their foreheads met, he could feel her warm breath on his lips, she was panting. He watched her lick her lips, she wanted him, in the car. He smiled;

"Lets find the perfect spot." he said in a whisper.

Olivia got out the car, her knees feeling weak to walk, she closed the door and watched her man as he picked up the picnic basket. A small breeze whistled around them both, he took her hand and walked over to the open area of the park.

The moon looked bigger and brighter than usual, Elliot laid the blanket down, both the detectives laid together, for a minute there was complete silence. Their hands met again, Elliot pointed to a set of stars, three stars on the left, two on the right, then a string of stars formed a ladder.

"That's our star, I'm on the left, you're on the right, and that's us holding hands."

Olivia smiled, "You're a softy."

"I'm not!" he laughed.

"You're my softy." Olivia leaned on her elbow, her body now facing him. She leant in and kissed him, "I don't want food El, I want you." her eyes so seductive he grew.

"Liv, tonight is all about you." Elliot gave her a small nudge, she rolled on to her back looking up at the stars again, she felt his hot breath teasing her neck, she tilted her head, his tongue was hot against her skin, she let out soft moans.

His right hand stroked from her breast bone to the top of her pants. Olivia found her back arching uncontrollably. He ran his tongue up her neck, he nibbled gently on her ear, she brought her legs up, her feet now flat on the floor. With one hand he'd undone her belt, his hand slipped inside her pants.

Olivia panted, her breathing so deep, it aroused him further. She felt him, she was wet for him and ready. She craved him, "El, I need you." she managed through pants.

He didn't listen, tonight was going to be all about her pleasure; kissing down her collar bone, Olivia's skin became so sensitive to him. She gripped the blanket as hard as she could, her pants became moans that grew with every kiss and every movement. He pulled her into his right arm, her head resting on his bicep, he wanted to see her, to see her face, her eyes. He grazed over her, he felt how ready she was, he let out a moan of his own, he slipped a finger inside of her, moving slowly; her mouth opened, she took a deep breath in as he moved.

"Don't tease me." she whispered. He smiled and kissed her, passion sparked then exploded. He moved faster and slightly harder, she began panting more, her back arched further, her body trembled for him. As she reached her orgasm, he pulled out of her, he wasn't finished. He unbuttoned her shirt, he watched as her breasts raced as she tried to catch her breath. Unclipping it, he admired her, he pulled off her pants and underwear, he opened her legs and leant over her body; leaning in for a kiss, he kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts, her stomach. He didn't miss an inch of her body. He teased her thighs, planting small kisses on the soft skin around her. She quivered, his tongue ran over her, she couldn't control herself anymore, his hands gripped her thighs, his tongue working hard to please her. He felt her hands on his head pushing him, holding him there.

She orgasmed time and time again, her heart raced in her chest, she saw his eyes, those blue eyes staring at her, she kissed him as they laid together. They didn't talk for minutes, there were no words to explain how she felt.

"I love you so much Elliot."

"I love you too."

She rested her head on his shoulder, he held her close, the night was perfect.

/

Hunter Wardolf had twenty thousand dollars in his rucksack. He was being picked up by his employer, well, he was meant to be. He had other plans. The town car pulled up outside his apartment, a knock at the door, followed by a few heavy bangs still produced nothing.

Harper was getting annoyed, he gave the door a good hard kick. He called out but there was no answer. He pressed the number one on his phone, speed dial.

"He's not here!"

"I told him I was sending a car for him. Are you in the apartment?"

"Yes boss. The place has been cleared out! There's nothing here but a photo of you."

"Get rid of it!"

"It's gone." Harper said pushing the photo in his pocket.

"Find him Harper. Then kill him."

"Yes boss."

"Harper, make sure you find him, don't come back until you do. I want that man dead."

"I'll take care of him. How do you want this one?"

"Dead. Be creative." the phone hung up.

/

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, please let me know if it was 'too much' in the sex department, I'm not a smut writer, this chapter took my smut virginity! And compared to some fics, this was barely smut. Anyway, please review. Again, I wanted to put a lot more in this chapter than I actually have. So, E/O finally got their romantic encounter, Masterson really does have a kid! But Dani Beck is back...? Did you see that coming? Let me know, please review. xo**

**A/N2: I am going away from the 11th of June to the 18th because as some of you may know, I am turning 21 on June 12th. So there will be a period of time where I am not online, and not updating – I will update before then! Promise!**


	9. Leads

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, just to remind you, I will be away as of the 11th to the 18th so this will be the last update for the week. Thank you for the great reviews, I really appreciate them all, they keep me motivated to keep updating but more so, to keep writing new stories. **

**To the anon reviewer who said that Olivia and Elliot wouldn't say what I had written or act the way I've written, E/O never happened, so no one knows what they would say or act like if they got together as a couple. They are fictional characters and can be written anyway people choose. And this is how I chose to write the story. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will update when I'm back. **

* * *

Dani looked at her long term girlfriend, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kayleigh. She watched as the detective stirred, opened her eyes and gave a small smile.

"Morning sunshine."

Kayleigh smiled, "Morning sweetheart. Is Cameron awake yet?"

"No, he's still sleeping."

"Good." Kayleigh said turning to face Dani, she cupped her face and kissed her lips softly. The kiss soon sparked a passion, the couple made love.

Panting, Dani looked at Kayleigh, "You're amazing."

"For a straight girl, you're pretty good yourself." Kayleigh joked.

Dani smirked, she ran her tongue over her top lip, then bit her bottom lip. "Gay for you baby. And only you." Dani paused, "I need to ask you something. I just don't know how."

"Go on." Kayleigh instructed.

"The photos, are you ever going to take them down?"

"I loved her."

"I know you did, but what about me? What about us? I feel like I'm living in her shadow."

Kayleigh got up out of bed and turned to face Dani, "You're not in her shadow. Look what I did for you!"

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"But I did it because I love you."

"I know." Dani's eyes welled up. "You know there's not one photo of us in this house."

"I have to go to work. Take Cameron to school for me. I'll be home for dinner."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot had made their way into work early. Olivia sat at her desk, she looked up a few times catching glimpses of Elliot, she was radiant. Her eyes held a sparkle that had never been seen before.

"Have you got anything new?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing, I can't find a single connection."

"Ditto." he replied.

"None of this makes sense, we've got four sets of victims. Dale Waverson was shot, the Matthews were bombed, the only similarities were Erica and Cynthia."

"Drake admitted to both the rapes and the murders."

"He also said he was paid. So we're looking for someone with money, someone who is manipulative, had the control to convince someone to kill for them." Olivia said recapping.

"So, we have three single victims, and a family. All of their killers are dead now. Whoever is paying them must have some way of getting them back, maybe the perps are going to get paid when they're killed."

Cragen had been listening in, "You two haven't made any progress then?"

"Not yet. We're still looking for connections between the vics. At the moment it all looks random. There's no six degrees of separation right now."

"Right, keep going and keep me informed."

Elliot nodded, "Will do."

Kayleigh Masterson made her way into the one six, she looked ultimately pissed off. Slumping herself in her chair, no one asked what was wrong.

"You made any headway?"

"Not yet. You think of anything last night?" Olivia answered.

"Nothing." she replied.

"I'm going to make a call to an old friend. She might be able to help."

"You calling Laura?"

"No, Kate."

"Who's Kate?" Masterson asked.

"Kate is a criminal psychologist, we went to school together. She was one of my closest friends."

"Isn't that slightly unprofessional? You're already fucking your partner, now you're going to start having trust circles and buddy giggling."

Olivia looked shocked, but she wasn't about to have her perfect evening shit on by Masterson. "_What is your problem_?" Olivia barked.

Masterson shrugged, "No problem, just not a fan of adults giggling like teenagers."

"Let me set you straight. I'm not a giggling teenager, nor am I something you scraped off your shoe on the way to work. You give me the respect I deserve as a colleague, the same amount of respect I give you. Regardless of whether you like me or not, we work together. Get used to it."

Masterson stood up, sick of feeling attacked, she walked out of the squad room. Olivia shared a looked with Elliot, Cragen stood in the door way of his office. No one had noticed him standing there, he stood arms folded, seemingly relaxed.

"Anyone know what that was about?"

"Not a clue, but I'm getting bored of it." Olivia replied.

Cragen was also getting tired of Kayleigh, she was late, then causing problems for a veteran SVU detective. "I need everyone's attention." he announced. "I'm heading out to LA. I have something to take care of there." Everyone seemed shocked, "I trust you all to get to the bottom of this whilst I'm away."

"Why LA boss?" Munch asked.

"I have something to take care of." with that, Cragen entered his office and closed the door.

Munch stood up, he got up and knocked on Cragen's door, he heard the usual, 'come in' and entered.

"You're going to LA because of Masterson aren't you?"

Cragen looked up, "Yes." was his only answer.

Munch took a seat, "My lead pull through for you?"

"He did."

"What are you going to do if it's true?"

"Arrest her and put her in jail."

"There was something else, last night when I was watching her apartment, she had a visitor. Someone we both know."

Cragen looked at Munch, "Go on."

"Dani Beck."

"Our Dani Beck?"

"The same one."

"Right, thanks John. Keep this between us. I don't want Olivia or Elliot to find out just yet. Masterson is already chewing on Olivia's ass, I don't need her to get more suspicious. If she thinks anything out of the ordinary is going on, we could spook her."

"Sure, we don't want a man hunt. Woman hunt. My lips are sealed."

* * *

Dani had taken Cameron to school, she kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair before saying goodbye. She watched as the young boy ran to his friends, he bounded like an excited puppy. Smiling, she turned away and returned to her car, she sat for a few minutes before she broke down in tears.

She was sick of running, sick of hiding, but more so, she was sick of living in a shadow. Tears streamed down her face, she could barely contain herself. Feeling used, she started the car, wiped her eyes and headed back to the house.

Twenty minutes later she arrived, she opened the door and stood in the hall staring at the smiling faces that clung to the wall. She took all the frames off the wall, one by one she removed the photos, set the fire and listened to it crackle. She flicked in one photo after another and prodded the fire with the large poker.

"You're old news. She loves me now. You don't matter anymore."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Masterson is back on Olivia's ass. What was all of that with Dani? Pillow talk is clearly not their strong point. Cragen going to LA... Munch has a lead? A lead on what? Keep reading to find out. **

**Please review either here or Twitter – I always appreciate reviews, they help me progress with my writing.**


	10. Surprises

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I am so thrilled with the response I have gotten from you all. Thank you to those who have reviewed every chapter, I really appreciate you guys!**

**To TD – Thanks for the detailed review as always, I love reading what you have to say. From my experience as a police officer, when I say someone is manipulative, it is a general term, for example, a person can manipulate a situation, a person or evidence. When I wrote the last chapter, Elliot and Olivia were profiling, I know on TV shows the characters are structured in the way they talk, but in reality, when you're profiling you're bouncing ideas off of each other and often say the same thing twice, or say similar things.**

**I hope this has cleared up your concern in the review – Thanks again for asking xo.**

* * *

"What the hell have you done?" Kayleigh screamed seeing the broken frames and burnt remainders of her memories.

"I did the one thing you should have done! Why should I live in her shadow? You're either caught up on her still, or you love me. It's simple!"

"I do love you. I need time Dani, it's not like I haven't thought about burning the pictures myself." Kayleigh's tone seemed a little less shrieking now and more calmed.

"You've had years Kay, why am I still a secret? You wanted me, you killed for me! And I'm the one who's made to feel like a criminal? Like my face shouldn't be hanging on the wall. What is this to you? A baby sitter and a quick fuck?"

Kayleigh slapped Dani hard across the face, "Don't you ever say that again!"

Dani cupped her face, "Say what? That you're a murderer? Or that you killed for me? What is it exactly I shouldn't say? Because right now, I have no idea where the hell I stand."

Kayleigh charged at Dani, "If you ever say I killed for you again, I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

Dani didn't know if this was argument threats, or reality, she nodded. "You make me feel loved, show me off like you love me rather than hide me, and I won't."

"You don't get to make that choice. You love me, you put up with me, the good and the bad. I'll show you off when I'm good and ready."

Dani stormed off feeling used and hurt, she grabbed her jacket and pulled it tight around her. Fumbling for her keys she unlocked her car, got in and drove for two blocks; then the tears came pouring out. She couldn't help herself, all she wanted was to be loved, she had been dragged into this situation and didn't see a way out of it. She was an accessory to murder. At least, that's how a court would see it.

Feeling alone, Dani pressed the contacts button on her phone and scrolled down wondering who would pick up her call. She scrolled passed her family, some friends, then one name caught her attention. Elliot Stabler.

* * *

Kate Macks was a fresh faced woman, long sandy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that lit up the room. She stopped in the doorway of the one – six and scouted out her old friend Olivia. She smiled one of her wide smiles as she spotted Olivia and called out her name.

Olivia stood and smiled back, together they met in the middle of the one – six sharing a hug, a hug of long time no see, how are you? It's great to see you again.

"It's been too long Liv, how're things?" Kate asked seemingly happy.

"Other than this case, things are good. Better than good actually. How're you and the wife?"

Kate smiled at the thought of her loving wife at home, "Liz is great, I didn't get a chance to tell you on the phone, but look." Kate pulled out two baby photos, "This little man is Chris, and this stunning girl is Marci."

Olivia, stunned gave a huge smile and congratulatory hug. "I'm so happy for you!" she almost shouted, "How old are they?"

"They are both six months."

"Twins?"

Kate nodded, "Twins. Little cherubs."

Elliot stood up, made his way over to Kate and Olivia, "You must be Kate." he held his hand out to be shaken.

"I am, you must be detective," Kate had to think for a minute, "Sorry, I'm terrible with names, Stabler?" she asked, her pitch easing upwards as she said his surname.

Elliot smiled, "Elliot Stabler, can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Just a desk and the evidence." she smiled, "I know what cop coffee tastes like, took a month for my taste buds to get back to normal the first time I tried it."

Elliot showed Kate to the desk that had been reserved for her, piles of manilla folders stacked on top of each other waited for her eyes. "Once you're settled, we'll go over everything we have. We need a new pair of eyes on this."

"I just need to check in with your Captain, is he here?"

"Cragen left for LA this morning, he should be back in a few days. Munch is filling in, but I don't know where he is." Olivia said softly.

Just as Olivia finished talking Munch strolled in the one six, he slammed a book down on Olivia's desk. "Look at this! It's a totally mockery."

Olivia took the book off the corner of her desk, "Melissa Lockhart's husband." she read aloud.

"It's a book based on Dale Waverson's death. Someone's making money off the case."

"That was quick! It's been what, three, four weeks maximum." Elliot said.

"Well, whoever wrote this, has their own opinion on it. Their ending is a lot more conclusive than what we have."

"What does it say?" Elliot asked.

"According to Melissa, her husband, 'Dave'," Munch air quoted, "Was killed because he was in debt, so much so that it tore their family apart, and after Melissa was slammed for taking everything, she killed him." Munch had read theatrically.

Kate sat with her eyes scanning over Munch, she said nothing until he spotted her, "You must be Kate, welcome to the nut house." he smiled, the tension he had held in his eyes and voice seemed to drift away like clouds on a semi windy day. No effort at all. She liked him.

Kate smiled back at him, "I am, you must be John Munch."

"She's good." Munch said smiling at Olivia, "How did you know?" he joked.

"You look like someone who should be called John Munch, that's all. It had nothing to do with your ID or Olivia telling me about you."

"Ah! I see." he smiled, "Let's get to work on this case. First things first, you two go and find the scum that wrote this book."

"Isn't there an author printed on the cover?" Olivia asked.

"Nope, this book was written anonymously. The author didn't want his or her name known. Used an alias, Andrea Wiloflax."

"A pseudonym." Kate said listening intently.

"A what?" Elliot asked.

"A pseudonym, Sue Doe Nim." Kate sounded out the word for Elliot. "Sometimes authors write under alias names or pen names if they don't want people to know it was them who wrote it. Famous writers have done it in the past to see if their books are sold because of their fame, or their content."

"Oh right, where do we start?" Elliot asked taking the book.

"It was published by Paige Turners, the new mystery books publisher." Munch told them all.

"They've found some really great starter authors." Kate said, "They only publish crime and mystery novels."

Olivia looked at Elliot, she saw her friend next to him; she was stuck, what did she do now? She needed to tell him and she needed to tell him soon. But how?

* * *

Kayleigh had already missed two days of work, she had been driving around for two hours trying to find Dani. Cameron was due to be picked up from school in ten minutes, but she couldn't let Dani get irrational, she could destroy everything, she had to find her.

She spotted the green car, the wonky licence plate and smiled, she knew Dani's car a mile off. She knocked on the window and saw Dani with her head forward, she had been crying. Dani rolled down the window,

"What do you want?" she said sniffing.

"I want you." Kayleigh replied.

Dani looked at her, "You going to get in?"

Kayliegh got in the car, she looked over at her partner, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, or to shout. I was just, I didn't think I was ready to let go."

"It's okay, but if you weren't ready, you shouldn't have let me in your life. It's not fair Kay."

"I know it's not baby, I'm so sorry. Forgive me?" Kayleigh's puppy dog brown eyes glistening for Dani, her lower lip sticking out slightly.

"One more thing."

"Anything."

"Treat me like I'm your girlfriend, not a secret."

"Done." Kayleigh said leaning over the seats and kissing Dani. "Let's go home baby."

* * *

"Elliot, we need to talk." Olivia said.

Elliot's heart skipped a beat, this was a nightmare starting to unravel. "What is it? Are you okay? Are we okay?" he asked barely keeping his panic at bay.

"Elliot, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it. I skipped a period."

Elliot's eyes lit up, "You're pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N: Things are really starting to change now. Cragen is gone. Kate's joined the detectives to lend a hand. Masterson has killed? Dani is... well, what is Dani exactly? Who wrote the book? And Olivia's pregnant? Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you – Beth xo**


	11. Home Truths

**A/N: Thanks for reading all ten chapters, I want to say a big thank you to all those who have reviewed and enjoyed the story. I want to thank Amanda, Taylor and Becky for reviewing every chapter, I always look forward to seeing what you have written. You guys keep me motivated to keep going!**

**I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, I apologise for the delay in updating, but life has been rather busy lately. **

* * *

Olivia hushed Elliot as he almost publicly announced the fact she might be pregnant, "No, I said I missed a period."

The light in Elliot's eyes seemed to fade, "Are you going to do a test?"

"I'll pick one up after work." Olivia seemed down, worried and concerned.

"I'll go with you."

Olivia nodded, "We'd better make a move. Paige Turners closes in thirty minutes."

A silence drifted over the couple, Elliot thought back to their day of love making. He smiled as memories and images floated into his conscious.

The pictures were disturbed and distorted as Kate's voice filled the Crown Vic,

"So what's your theory Liv?"

"We think someone is paying people to rape and murder people; then when they go and collect their money for the job, they're being killed."

"Murder for hire, for kills." Kate said thoughtfully. "You think the person that wrote this book is the perp?"

"It's possible." Elliot chirped up from the passenger seat. "At best they might have some information."

Kate nodded, "Let's hope so."

* * *

"Captain Don Cragen, Special Victims, NYPD."

"Simon Lloyd, you're here about our lovely Miss Masterson." the sarcasm dripped from Captain Simon Lloyd's words as he held out his hand to shake his fellow captain's hand.

"I am indeed. Is there anywhere private we can talk?"

"My office, I need to talk to Kayleigh myself. We have a cold case involving her wife."

"I had no idea she was widowed."

"Neither did we. There's a lot about Kayleigh we still don't know. She was always very bright, on point, then one day, everything went tits up. She became angry, dark even. She became hostile to all the female staff, she lost focus. We were going to let her go when she got the transfer. I'm glad you got in touch."

"So am I by the sounds of it. She's been very hostile to one of my vets, Olivia."

"How long's she been on the job?"

"Olivia, almost fourteen years now." Cragen said sitting in the leather chair that faced Simon's desk.

Simon shut the door and sat at his desk, "You want a coffee?"

Cragen nodded, "Decaf. Doctors orders."

Simon made two coffees, gave one to Cragen and sat down, "A CI of mine has some information that might be useful to the both of us. According to him, he's seen Kayleigh with a new woman."

"Ah! I can help you there. Dani Beck. She was one of mine, she filled in for Olivia a few years ago."

"Did you rate her?" Simon asked sipping at his coffee, his mug a novelty; the handle shaped like a gun with LAPD printed on it.

"She was good, hard, focused. Reliable to an extent, I was sad to see her go, she would have made a good edition to the team."

"I'm going to let you into a secret, only a select few in my team know this, but we've profiled Kayleigh as our suspect. We had her under observation for a month give or take. She was meticulously clean, we entered her house a few times, we found a blood stain; it came back to Lorelle, the wife."

"How did she explain that?"

"She didn't, we didn't have a warrant. We had nothing but our own suspicions at that time, by the time we went for a warrant Kayleigh had been accepted for her transfer."

"You've never been back?"

"Never had a chance. We're inundated with unsolved's, thanks to the new rising gangs we've got gang members killing each other and civilians in the process. Stray bullets are wiping out more people than intended targets."

"I've got my sergeant tailing her, other than Dani he's said everything seems normal."

"That's what we thought, but then this came to our attention. The Jacks' moved in to Kayleigh's old house, they said within a week of living there it smelt like death. We were called in, Lorelle was found in the crawl space. Her body was air tight compact, she was wrapped up so tight it took weeks for the rats to get to her."

"Why didn't you arrest her? If she turns that hostility to Olivia to physical violence, what's to say my detective will live?" Cragen said clearly annoyed and worried.

"Other than a body, that's all the evidence we have. We've got nothing on her."

"No DNA? Finger prints? Nothing?" Cragen asked shocked. "I could have a murderer working for me, my team might be at risk and you didn't think to warn me?"

"I know it took time, but you're here aren't you? Look, we're getting off topic. I need your help, is there anyone Dani was close to? Kayleigh won't talk, she's cold."

"Dani and Elliot got reasonably close."

"You think if he calls her she'll talk?"

Cragen thought for a moment, "It's worth a shot."

* * *

"Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler and this is Kate, a criminal psychologist. We need to talk to you about the book Melissa Lockhart's husband."

A young girl clearly intimidated by the three visitors picked up her phone, dialled through to the office and told her boss there were people here to see him.

A tall well dressed man came out of the door to the left, "I'm Lee Turners, how can I help?"

"We need to ask you a few questions about a book you recently published."

"Come through to my office."

The office was big, elaborate paintings stood on the walls with pride. Gold plated Egyptian artefacts sat in a glass case, the desk was oak, too big for the room and other than a laptop, empty. "Make yourself comfortable. What can I help you with?"

"We need to know who wrote the book 'Melissa Lockhart's husband'." Elliot said simply.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that, the author wants to remain anonymous."

"Will a court order help?" Olivia said pulling one out from her inner pocket and placing it on the table.

"I can't." Lee said. "It's not my case. It's my wife's, Paige. She handled the book. I'll give her a call."

"You do that." Elliot said sitting back. He watched as Lee pulled out his cell phone and dialled his wife.

"I know you're busy, but I have NYPD here. Yeah about that book. Ok. Yup. Sure." Lee put the phone down, "I'll get the file for you, my wife seems to think you won't have much luck though, the author has written the book, then used two other people as a channel of privacy."

"If you don't mind, we have a lot of work to do." Elliot said.

* * *

Back at the one – six, Olivia, Elliot and Kate all read through the files Paige Turners had on the unknown author, and just as Lee had said, they were stuck. They would need a further two warrants to get to the author.

"This is a nightmare." Kate said solemnly.

"Not yet it's not." Elliot said. "We've got a theory, we've got the book, and the first name."

"I'm wiped out, I'm going to get a good nights sleep." Olivia said.

"I think that's a good idea." Kate said smiling at going home to her wife and babies.

Elliot's phone rang, Cragen gave him instructions that needed to be followed immediately. "I've got to make a call, I'll catch up with you." he said to Olivia.

Olivia nodded, "I'll call you with the results."

He nodded, "Can't wait." he said with a smile.

Kate and Olivia left the one – six. Elliot made sure he was alone before he brought up a profile on his screen, he dialled the number into his cell phone and called Dani Beck.

* * *

**A/N: Kayleigh's a murder suspect! Did you see that coming? That was a twist even I didn't see coming! Do you think Elliot will break Dani? And how do you think Olivia will feel if she finds out Elliot stayed behind to talk to her? Do you think Kayleigh could kill one of the SVU detectives? What is she really capable of? Find out in the next chapter - Beth xo**


	12. Revealed

**A/N: Thank you to all who have been reviewing. I know it's been a while since I last updated, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The last chapter was a little less focused, that's because I needed to fill you in on some details, before I let the bomb drop. I love how you all love Olivia, your reaction to the last chapter was brilliant. Thank you again to all my reviewers, and Dannii, thank you for the reviews – they are much appreciated. **

* * *

Hunter smirked as he thought about his employer. He knew the game better than anyone else. Heck, he practically invented the game. You kill, then get killed. He wasn't going to let that happen. He sat with a beer in one hand as a barely dressed woman danced around him. He felt her soft skin against his face. He listened to the beads as she danced around him, then felt a hard jolt in the back of his head. He knew.

"So, you've found me."

"It wasn't hard. Scum attracts scum." the stripper scowled at the man holding the gun and left the two men in the private room.

"So now what?" Hunter asked keeping a calm front.

"I think you know. You got away with twenty G's. The boss doesn't like to be fucked around."

"Screw your boss! I earned the money, now I'm enjoying spending it." with a smirk, Hunter turned, "On your way out, send in Daisy, she's my favourite."

Harper, the heavy grinned, "No son, see, it's you who's on the way out." with a single snap of the trigger Hunter's brains spattered across the dimly lit room. Brain matter clung to the ceiling and blood dribbled down the walls. Harper dropped the large holdall to the ground and stuffed Hunter's body inside.

Casually, the man walked out, gave a nod to the man who sat behind the small desk and piled the body into the back of his pickup truck.

* * *

"Don't answer it." Kayleigh said harshly.

"You're my girlfriend, not my keeper." Dani retorted.

Kayleigh shot a look of anger across the room, "Why is someone calling you now anyway?"

"When I answer, I'll find out." Dani picked up her phone, she knew who it was.

"Hello stranger."

"Hi Dani. How've you been?"

There was a pause, "Not bad. What about you?"

"Life is good." an awkward silence fell over the phone line.

"Elliot, why are you really calling me? Has this got something to do with the fact I'm back in New York?"

"You got me. I need to talk to you, in person."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

Dani thought for a minute, she could feel Kayleigh's eyes on her, she knew her conversation wasn't private anymore. She doubted it ever was. "I'll meet you at the house in twenty minutes."

Elliot nodded, "I'll be at my desk."

The line went dead as both the detective's hung up. Elliot flicked through his contacts to get to Olivia, then pressed her name and watched as the screen changed from contacts to calling.

"Liv, I know I need to be home, but something's come up. I need to stay at work, I'll explain everything when I get home."

"Okay." Olivia replied softly, clearly unhappy.

"Have you done the test yet?" Elliot asked impatiently.

"No, I was waiting for you to come home."

"Liv, I'm sorry. Cragen called, he's asked me to meet with Dani to see if I can get any information from her."

"Dani Beck?"

"Yeah, Masterson's new girlfriend."

A shocked silence fell over the phone, Elliot said Olivia's name, ten seconds later, she replied. "Okay, we'll talk when you get home."

* * *

"I knew I could count on you." the boss said standing looking into the holdall.

"I know it took sometime, but I told you I'd get him."

"Nice work. So, what do you propose we do with him? Your kill. Your choice."

Harper gave a small grin, "I've always liked the idea of concrete shoes."

The boss nodded, "I'll leave it up to you Harper, don't forget my photos."

"I won't boss. Oh and congratulations on the book, I heard it's on the top ten best seller list already!"

Smiling Harper's boss thanked him.

Taking the holdall and slinging it over his right shoulder, Harper dumped Hunter back into is pickup truck. He blasted the radio and pounded at the steering wheel as he drove to the old warehouse. Pulling up he parked the truck leaving Hunter's corpse in the back, he'd had this planned since the minute Hunter went MIA, the old house was somewhat beautiful in it's own right. It sat alone, large with bay windows and a turret on each side of the house. It was once a fairytale home, now destroyed with the blood of many. The orange cement mixer stood proudly in the middle of the hall way, it was the only room really in use, a couple of rapists used the bedrooms at one point, but most of the criminals who used this house never ventured out of the hallway. It was just more effort than a body was worth.

"Couldn't even get a job right, Hunter, you were a mistake." Harper talked to himself. He filled the mixer with water and cement and watched it turn. A smirk appeared on his face as he thought about his kill. "The damn body wasn't even found. Fucking useless prick!"

* * *

"What's the emergency?" Dani asked walking over to Elliot in the dimly lit one – six.

"We need to talk about your girlfriend." Elliot said bluntly, annoyed he wasn't at home.

Dani paused in shock, "What about her?"

"I think you know Dani."

"Enlighten me."

"Don't play dumb with me, let's just get straight to the point. Let's talk about Lorelle."

Elliot watched Dani's face drop a little, she turned a shade of grey he'd never seen before. She took a deep breath in then sighed heavily, "I..."

"Don't lie to me Dani, we were partners." Elliot interrupted.

"We were Elliot, I don't know if I can do that to Kay. I love her Elliot."

"All I need to know is what you know about Lorelle."

"I don't know a lot. She was Kay's girlfriend before me, they separated. That's all I know."

"You must think I'm really stupid." Elliot's tone getting sharper. "She's changed you Dani, you're not the cop I remember. If you've got nothing left to say, you should leave."

Dani looked at Elliot, she choked up a little; "I know she, I, Kay was married to Lorelle, then some stalker guy came along and she disappeared. Kay's devastated, she never stopped looking for her."

"And that devastation explains why you two are dating?"

Unprepared Dani turned a dark shade of red, "You can't help who you love."

Elliot's anger boiled, "You know what Dani, some people respect the bond of partnership, I used to really respect your drive and attitude, but you've changed into the same cold hearted, ignorant person Masterson is. Get your head out the clouds, you think she loves you? You're a cover story, she's going down, and I bet you my career she'll take you with her."

"She killed her!" Dani shouted, "She killed her and buried her under the house. You happy now?"

Kayleigh stood at the doors of the one – six, she glared blazing eyes at the woman and her partner. She said nothing, and managed to slip away.

Kayleigh Masterson slammed down the accelerator and powered off. Anger boiled up and raged through her entire being. As the car screeched around the corner she pulled up at a block of apartments. She buzzed up and waited for the woman to answer.

"Hello..."

"Olivia, it's me, I need to talk to you, I'm sorry, I know it's late, but..."

"It's fine. Come up." Olivia buzzed Masterson up to her apartment and opened the door.

When Olivia opened the door she was on the phone, she welcomed Kayleigh Masterson into her apartment, then hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Olivia said standing by the door, she placed her hands on her hips, what she was looking for wasn't there, nor was it on the coffee table opposite the couch.

"I knew he'd call you. Why can't people just butt out?" Kayleigh Masterson held Olivia's gun out in front of her pointing it at her. "I'm sorry it had to come to this Olivia, but I need a get away. Give me your phone, then turn around and walk out of here. Silently."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, as I said the last chapter was the calm before the storm and it had some information you needed to get to this point. As always, please review if you have a minute.**

**Do you think Olivia is pregnant? What do you make of Kayleigh Masterson? Do you think she'll hurt/kill Olivia? And Hunter finally got killed... The boss wrote the book? What is really going on?**

**Let me know what you think.**


	13. Arrest

**A/N: People have been asking a lot about what happened to the last victim, well this is the chapter you will find out what happened to her. The reason behind why I left it so long before Lindsey Court's body was discovered will all be dealt with in this chapter. **

**As always, thanks to the people who review! I can't believe in just twelve chapters, seventy six of you have reviewed! Thanks to all the regular reviewers! You know how much I appreciate you!**

* * *

There had been no further developments in LA, nothing new had captured Cragen's attention and he'd decided to catch the next flight back to New York. He gave a nod as he left the local PD. He was annoyed, less than twenty four hours into his trip, he's learnt very little about Kayleigh Masterson.

The cell phone in the Captain's pocket rang, taking out his phone he answered.

"I got a confession." Elliot said minus a hello, how are you.

Cragen froze, "From Masterson?"

"No, Dani. She's here with me now."

"That's brilliant. Keep her there, make sure she doesn't leave."

"It's not that simple, Liv called me, Masterson was there, I've tried calling her back and she's not picking up the phone is switched off."

"You know what to do Elliot, get someone else to take care of Dani, go to Olivia."

"I have no idea where she is, I can try the apartment, but I doubt she's still there." Elliot stopped talking, his rushed words that only seconds before spilled out of his mouth suddenly halted.

"Elliot, what is it?"

"Liv, she might be pregnant."

Cragen stumbled for words, a silence that seemed to go on for hours hardened the reality that Masterson could be a crazy woman, possible of anything.

Elliot looked at Dani, he saw the pain in her eyes, but his pain was coursing through every fibre of his being. "Dani you need to come with me."

"Where?"

"Just come with me!" Elliot was already getting to his feet as panic struck, questions violently rushed into his head, each one scarier than the last.

Elliot drove himself and Dani to Olivia's apartment, dragging Dani behind him, Elliot bolted to the front door as fast as he could. Clumsily fumbling for the right key, Elliot pushed one hard into the door, he flung the door open, catching it as it swung back towards him with speed.

"Olivia!" he called out running from room to room. "OLIVIA!" he shouted this time louder.

There was no answer, Dani stood watching Elliot; "They're not here Elliot."

"I can see that!" he snapped back, "Tell me her favourite places to go, you know the deal. I need to know everything! NOW!" Elliot gripped Dani by the shoulders staring into her eyes, desperation poured from him, he waited in silence, not sure she was even thinking about helping. "Dani! Please."

"She'll go to the grave."

"What grave? Lorelle's?"

"No," Dani said pausing almost for dramatic effect if not for anything else. "That's in LA, she made a grave site, there's a small cabin, there's a crawl space under the floorboards in the kitchen. You crawl through that you get to an old bomb shelter. That's where Olivia will be."

"I wouldn't be so sure." a voice said from the doorway.

Elliot almost flew across the apartment seeing Kayleigh at the door. "Where is she? If you've hurt her I'll kill you!"

Kayleigh smirked, "You mean, if I've killed them."

Elliot gave a small confused look, then it hit him, Olivia and the baby. His face turned red as anger boiled deep within him, then overflowed. Elliot grabbed Kayleigh by the throat and slammed her back against the wall. He took a deep breath but couldn't find the words to scream at her.

"Do it." Kayleigh dared, her face turning red, then taking on a purple tint; not once breaking eye contact with Elliot.

Elliot tightened his grip, then released her, "You're not worth it."

Kayleigh smiled, "You sold me out Dani. It's so sad, I mean, really, it's awfully sad." sarcasm dripped from each word.

"What's sad?" Dani asked fearlessly.

"You didn't get to say goodbye to Cameron."

Dani froze, "You wouldn't hurt him."

"Do you really believe that? I killed my wife, you think it'd be hard for me to kill that kid? He wasn't even mine!"

Dani and Elliot shared a sharp, clueless glimpse. "It doesn't matter what you've done now, you're going to rot in jail."

"Don't be so sure Elliot, I knew from the off why Cragen went to LA, you think I'm stupid? A monkey could have worked it out."

"So now you're a criminal mastermind?" Elliot said almost cracking a smile.

"Let's think about it shall we? I've got your potentially pregnant girlfriend held hostage somewhere, I've murdered once, I seduced another cop who knew everything and helped me cover up the murder, and there's a kid out there somewhere with no food or water who needs finding. Oh, and I've divided the one – six in time to finish what I started. So yeah, I'd say I am a mastermind. Wouldn't you?"

"Turn around." Elliot said pulling the cuffs from his waist. Kayleigh did so. Elliot slammed the woman hard against the wall and cuffed her. He pushed all his hatred to one side as he heard her laugh.

* * *

Cragen got back to New York five hours after he'd left Los Angeles. Before even thinking about going home, he phoned Elliot and asked for a progress report.

"I'm coming in now." Cragen said walking up the hall and into the double doors. He dropped his briefcase down and headed over to the interrogation box, Elliot and Dani stood outside staring in at a very smug Kayleigh.

"What's going on?" Cragen asked catching his breath.

Elliot turned to face his captain, "A boat load of nothing!"

"She won't talk." Dani said informatively.

"Oh, she's talking, but it's all bullshit! She's a smug little.."

"Elliot, that's not going to help." Cragen said.

"It makes me feel better." he replied angrily.

"Dani, I want you to take Elliot everywhere you think Olivia or the little boy might be. We have her now, we don't need you two wasting time here. Go."

Cragen sat at his office, Munch entered rubbing his eyes. "Nice trip?"

"Wonderful." Cragen said sarcastically.

"You get what you need?"

"No, but Elliot did. Dani confessed to knowing about Lorelle."

"So what's the problem, tangle her in a web and send her off to jail." Munch relaxed back into the chair opposite Cragen.

"She knew we were on to her, she's kidnapped Olivia." Munch sat up, "That's not all, she's got a son, about five. She's making comments about his well being, we don't know if he's alive."

"You want me to go back to the house? I'll see if I can find any sign of him and Olivia."

Cragen nodded, "It's been a while since we all worked graveyard."

"Have you heard from Fin?"

"Not yet, he's out of action for the foreseeable future."

"Have you told Elliot?" Munch asked rising to his feet.

Cragen hung his head lower, "How do I tell him now? I can't just pull him in and tell him, he's got enough to worry about now."

"Does Olivia know?"

"No, only you. The FBI are keeping him in WP until they have enough evidence on Little G."

"Can't you pull in anyone else?"

"Not without the training."

"Let's hope it's a quiet night then."

Cragen agreed and said goodbye to Munch, he sat in his office trying to make sense of his paper work on his desk. Whilst going through all of the papers, his phone rang. Picking it up, Cragen listened, a few 'Yes's' later, Cragen hung up and bowed his head.

He phoned Munch who by now was already mile deep in Kayleigh's apartment, then he tried Elliot, no answer. Who was going to work Lindsey Court's case? Cragen sighed heavily, then made his way to the morgue with high hopes Warner would still be there.

To his surprise and relief, she was.

"Melinda." he said flashing her a tired smile.

"I thought you were in LA." the medical examiner said.

"I was, I need your help."

"What is it?" Warner asked concerned.

"Masterson's kidnapped Olivia," Cragen watched the shock register on Melinda's face, then continued, "Elliot's looking for Olivia and taken Dani with him and Munch has gone to Masterson's house. We've also got a child missing. I need you to work a crime scene with me."

Nodding softly, Warner agreed. "Have you got any details yet?"

"A young girl, Lindsey Court. Her mother reported her missing a week ago, she went to school and never came home again. She was seen last with her teacher."

Warner shook her head, "I hate these cases."

"Me too." Cragen said holding out his hand allowing Melinda to leave first.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, I know a couple of you were wondering what had happened to Lindsey, I hope you all see why I left it so long to get to this point. The SVU detectives are under so much strain, it makes for a better story. As always, if you have time to review, please do.**


	14. hunting

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated this story, and there is a lot going on in it, but I hope you're all keeping up! Olivia is still missing, and potentially pregnant, Masterson is in a holding cell, Dani and Elliot are trying to find Olivia, and Cragen and Warner are working a case, whilst Munch is hunting for evidence in Masterson's house as to where the little boy is being held, and Fin is in witness protection! Got all that? I hope so! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

/

Cragen and Warner arrived at the crime scene, within a minute of getting out the car, they could both smell decomposition. They made their way inside the old building, swarms of flies buzzed around the rotting body of the teenager.

"Why are we here?" Cragen asked confused, seemingly this was a homicide case.

The officer on scene was a middle aged woman; she stepped forward, "Her mother reported her missing a week ago, she found her diary, turns out her daughter was sleeping with her math teacher. We called you as soon as we found the body. It might be his handy work."

"Thanks." Cragen said, he watched as Warner headed over to the hanging limbs.

"The body's been here at least a week. Decomp has well and truly set in."

"Can you tell if she was killed here?" he asked.

"There's blood pooling under the body parts, but it's unlikely her limbs were hung whilst she was being dismembered. There's not enough blood here." Warner told him, she looked at the body, "I suppose it's lucky for us that her torso hasn't been mutilated. Hopefully we should be able to get DNA."

"If there is any!" Cragen said.

"Captain." Officer Cardelle said flashing her blue eyes at him, "There's a blood pool over here, it's large; I'd say this is our primary crime scene."

Normally Cragen wouldn't take the word of a uniformed officer one hundred percent because he liked to form his own ideas and opinions, but officer Cardelle had worked for the police for almost twenty five years and in his opinion, very trust worthy.

"Show me." he said leaving Warner to deal with the body.

Cragen walked with officer Cardelle twenty feet into the dark warehouse; stopping only at the dark, almost black looking dried blood. "It looks like he hit the ground so hard, pieces of it chipped." Cardelle told him.

Cragen agreed, "We need lights in here, and CSU." he informed.

"CSU are on their way sir."

/

The boss sat back in her chair and smiled as new thoughts and brave waves crossed her mind. Hunter was all taken care of, now there was only one thing left to do. Tie up all the loose ends. Start from the beginning, the funny thing was, no one suspected her yet. She had had eight people killed and then killed five hired assassins, and no one had any idea it was her. It was the perfect plan, well, it was until someone got in her way. Someone being the no it all cop, Kayleigh Masterson.

"Harper, get in here!" she ordered.

"Boss, what can I do you for?"

"I want that cop killed. The one who's fucking the other cop. You know which one I mean. They're taking all the attention away from my case, and I'm not finished yet. Fix it."

"Yes boss."

"Wait!" she yelled, "Did you get my photos?"

Harper nodded, "Got 'em right here. How's the project going?"

"You'll see in two days!" she said flicking through the photos.

The woman got up from her seat and smiled as she added the photos to a large cork board. Photos spilled from the corners. All of her victim's and hired murderers were placed in order. From the lonely man Dale Waverson, to Lindsey Court. They were all there, waiting. Her muse.

/

Kate entered the one – six looking for Olivia, she had been on her own treasure hunt of information. Pulling a lot of strings, she had gotten a step closer to finding out who the author of the book was. Realising there was no one in, she sat down at the evidence board, she had read the book four times before anything jumped out at her.

"Liv, it's me, Kate. I need to talk to you. Please, call me back!" Kate hung up the phone, that was the third message she had sent Olivia and still no reply.

Kate took it upon herself to go over to Elliot's desk, she rummaged for a minute before finding what she wanted, his card. She dialled the number, and after the third ring, Elliot picked up.

"Stabler." he announced.

"Elliot, it's me Kate. I need to talk to Olivia about the book but I can't get hold of her..."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at the precinct. Why? What's going on?"

"Olivia's been taken. Masterson's taken her, the whole squad is working this case." There was a pause on the end of the phone. "Hey, Kate, you busy?"

Kate stopped shocked, she tried to find words but nothing but air escaped her lips. She heard Elliot talk again and knew now was not the time to freak out. "No, I've cut my workload down, this is the only case I'm working."

"Good, I'm going to pick you up. I need help finding Olivia, but I've got no idea where to look!"

"Okay." Kate said hanging up the phone. It took a minute to realise her feet were firmly planted on the floor. She couldn't move. The shock of Olivia, the strongest woman she knew taken hostage and left to die. She found the strength to pull it together before shakily walking out the one – six to meet Elliot out the front.

/

Ten minutes later, Elliot pulled up at the one – six with Dani in back. Kate got into the car, she turned in her seat and flashed a small smile to Dani.

The silence in the car caused tension, Kate felt uncomfortable and although she desperately wanted to ask what had happened, no words blessed her lips.

"That's Dani." Elliot said coldly, "Masterson's girlfriend."

Kate nodded, "Is she part of this?"

Elliot swung a sharp left, "Ask her."

Kate turned, she felt a boiling, burning sensation of anger that was all new to her. "Well?"

Dani looked at Kate, "I didn't hurt Olivia."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No." Dani mumbled softly, "But I'm here to help."

Elliot slammed on the breaks, "If it wasn't for you being drawn into that bitch's web of lies, none of this would have happened! You should have let Masterson get on with her sick twisted life, and stayed the hell out of it!" he snapped.

"Elliot, I..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Elliot started heading towards Masterson's house.

"Why are we going here?" Kate asked.

"There might be something at her house that tells us where Olivia is." Elliot said trying to find the calm in himself.

"I told you where she was Elliot!" Dani said.

The car went silent again. Elliot pulled up outside Masterson's house, he got out not bothered about Kate or Dani. He flung the door open, but to his surprise saw Munch standing in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked.

"Trying to get an idea of where Masterson might have hidden the kid. Why are you here?"

"Same reason, but Olivia."

Both the men searched the house, they tore it apart. Books, photo albums and magazines were thrown all over the place. Kate joined them, she looked around the apartment, Dani only a step behind her. "There used to be photos here! Where are they now?" Kate asked.

"I burnt them."

"What were they of?"

"Kay and Lorelle."

"Where? Where were they?" Kate asked with more desperation in her voice.

"Lilac woods. It was Lorelle's favourite place to visit when she came to New York."

Kate ran through to Elliot, "I know where Olivia is!"

/

**A/N: Do you think Olivia will be found? So the boss is a SHE? Did you see that coming? Have you started to connect the dots yet? If not, you will soon! Please review :) xo**


	15. Twisted

**A/N: Thank you for all being so kind with your reviews. I know it's been a while since I updated; my laptop charger is broken, so my laptop is dead. Thankfully my lovely girlfriend has lent me her laptop, so here is your update!**

* * *

Kate and Elliot ran to the Crown Vic parked up outside Kayleigh's home. Elliot pushed the keys in the ignition and started the car. Putting the car into gear, Elliot slammed his foot down and sped off in the direction of Lilac woods.

"Elliot, we don't even know where Lorelle liked to visit. Lilac woods are huge. We need to get a search party or something."

"No. I know where they are." Elliot sped around the corner, throwing a right and carried on speeding until he got to the large cast iron gates. Picking up the radio, he asked for immediate backup.

"We need to go in, now."

Kate agreed, "I need a flash light."

"There's one in the glove compartment. Stick with me okay, there's one place I need to look."

Kate nodded and followed Elliot leaving the car unlocked. She followed Elliot for five minutes in silence before he finally spoke. "Here. She's here. The ground's disturbed."

"Elliot, it's just a tree."

"No, there's a photo on Masterson's desk, it's the only personal thing she's ever had on her desk. This is the tree."

"How do you know it's this one?"

"This tree is something special, in the photo, there are initials, Masterson's and Lorelle's. I know this is it." Elliot seemed desperate, he was unsure if he was trying to convince himself. Falling to his knees, Elliot began pawing at the dirt in a last ditch attempt to find Olivia. "Help me!" Elliot begged, tears forming, then slipping down his cheeks.

Kate stood then too dropped to her knees scraping with her nails, then grabbing handfuls of dirt throwing them not caring where it landed.

"Move!" a familiar voice said, Cragen and Warner appeared with shovels in their hands. Elliot took a shovel from Warner and started digging.

Warner stood back as a blue jacket became visible, Munch and Dani appeared seconds later. "Guys," Warner began, "It's a shallow grave, it's a child's grave."

Dani overheard the medical examiner, "Oh God. Cameron. It's Cam. He was always in that blue coat. Please, please God, don't let him be dead."

Elliot revealed blonde locks of short hair, then pulled the dead child from his grave. Dani collapsed folding Cameron into her arms. Tears fell like rain from her eyes; "My baby." Dani looked up, "She killed him, she killed my baby."

Elliot wiped sweat from his brow, his stomach turned, then flipped further. He ran out of sight, then vomited. His head spinning, _'What if I never see her again? What if she's had a miscarriage? What if she's dead?' _Elliot couldn't help but ask himself the questions everyone does in kidnapping situations. If this was any other case, Elliot knew he'd be looking for a body, not a person.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice said.

Elliot looked up and saw Kate standing with her hand outstretched offering him a tissue. He took it and wiped his mouth. "She's dead, isn't she?" Kate sighed softly, but before she could answer, Elliot spoke again, "Don't sugar coat it, your professional opinion, she's dead."

"I," Kate paused, "She killed her own son, he lived with her for years. She killed the woman she loved, there's no reason for her to feel any sympathy for Olivia. She barely knows her. Olivia is, in effect, Olivia means nothing to her."

Elliot choked on the lump in his throat, "So we're looking for her corpse."

"Not necessarily, given the time Kayleigh had, it's unlikely she had the chance to kill and conceal the body. Olivia is her bargaining chip. She's going to want to play games with you. She's taken the most important person in your life, she'll want you both to suffer. In her mind, you've both done her wrong, you're the reason she's been caught. She blames you for her down fall. She wants you to hurt too."

Elliot listened carefully, his heart pounding in his ears, "I am hurt." he said.

* * *

Back at the one – six, Elliot and Kate watched as Kayleigh sat smugly in the interrogation box.

"I'll go in, you wait here. If anything stands out, call me once, let the phone ring once, then hang up."

Kate nodded in response.

"Why am I back here? Come to ask me more about your little girlfriend?" Masterson mocked.

"We found your son." Elliot said coldly.

Masterson shrugged, "So what? Now you're going to show me pictures of him? Try and hit a nerve?"

"To hit nerves, you have to have some in the first place."

"So, you still haven't found Olivia?"

"You know the system, you're being charged in Los Angeles for the murder of your wife, and now here with the murder of your son."

"He's not my son. He was her son."

"Either way, you're making a habit of killing those closest to you. How long would it have been before you killed Dani? Six weeks? How about six months?"

"Look Elliot, I know what you're doing. I wrote the rules of playing it cool, I have a tip for you. I'll help you find Olivia, but you have to play my game to get her back. And she doesn't have a lot of time left. The clock is ticking."

Elliot's phone rang, then stopped. He got up and walked out, "What is it?"

"I think she's telling the truth Elliot. She doesn't care about her son, or her wife, but she cares about making you pay. Olivia's still alive, you need to play her game if we stand a chance of getting Olivia back. She's not going to give up any information willingly."

Elliot went back in and sat down. "What are the rules?"

Masterson smirked, "Pen. Paper."

Elliot gave Masterson what she asked for then watched as she wrote. "Go to this web address. There you will see Olivia. If you can find her, you can keep her."

Elliot took the paper and ran straight to his computer, he typed in the web address, then waited. As the page loaded, a large clock counting down popped up. Elliot's face drained of all colour, a live web cast showed up.

Olivia was laying down in what looked like a glass coffin.

* * *

A bright, blinding light shone into the coffin. Olivia screamed in frustration as the fan providing her air stopped turning. With barely no room to move, Olivia pulled her gun out of her waist band; just then the light went out again, and cool air filled her coffin again.

Then the light came back on again, the air stopped. Olivia drew her gun to her head, tears fell down her face. "Elliot, please, please find me." she sobbed. As the light went out, Olivia felt her body relax slightly, then tense up as soon as the blinding light reared itself again. Putting her left arm over her face protecting her ear, then using her left hand to cover her right ear, Olivia shot once. Her only bullet. The light went out, and stayed out.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Elliot said bursting in to the interrogation room.

Masterson smiled, her eyes seemingly holding a thousand secrets, but there was only one Elliot wanted to know. "I gave her one bullet. I wonder if she's used it yet. Well, I guess you could tell me that."

"Where is she?!" Elliot demanded.

"Have you ever seen CSI? The one with Nick, when he's in the glass coffin? I saw it. It was brilliant writing, and so clever. The bomb under the coffin. You wouldn't want that to happen to Olivia would you?"

Elliot lost his temper, flying across the room, he pinned Masterson to the wall. "If a single hair on her head is out of place, I swear to God I will kill you. Only, I'll make sure I don't get caught."

"Don't let your imagination run away with you Elliot. All is not what it seems. Play the game and you might win. There's a fifty fifty chance. After all, there's only two players. You, and me. How do you like those odds?"

"I don't play games, and I never lose."


	16. Revelations

**A/N: Thank you for all being patient with me, I know it's been a couple weeks since I updated, I have been working on other fics such as The Pendant, my new one shot. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always please review if you have the chance.**

* * *

Elliot found himself tearing apart Kayleigh Masterson's desk, he was searching for something, anything that could lead him to Olivia. He couldn't see her any more, not since she put a bullet in the light.

Kate sat at Elliot's desk squinting, trying desperately to see Olivia, she looked at Elliot, "Elliot, I think our best bet is talking to Dani, you and her have history. I don't think she's going to want you to suffer the same pain she is going through. Talk to her."

Elliot looked up, he ran his hand over his mouth deep in thought, "Will you come with me?"

Kate nodded, "Of course I will Elliot, I want to find Olivia just as much as you do."

Elliot and Kate made their way to Dani who was still sobbing, the dirt still under her nails. "Dani." Elliot said looking at her, she didn't turn to face him.

"GET OUT!" she screamed still bowing her head.

"I'm not getting out of here until you help me." Elliot said coldly. "I know you're hurting."

"You know NOTHING, how are you hurting Elliot? HOW?" Dani screamed at him again.

Elliot stormed over to Dani, "How dare you?! The person I love is buried underground somewhere, she could be carrying my baby, and you don't think I'm hurting? You think I'm breezing along without a care in the word?"

"She's not dead Elliot!" Dani said returning to her sobbing state.

"She could be though, she could die... Do you want me to hurt so much I die inside? Do you want me to feel whatever you're feeling? Because trust me! I do! My heart has been ripped out just like yours Dani!"

"She's not dead Elliot."

"STOP!" Elliot shouted.

"Where is she Dani?" Kate asked softly.

"She's in the cabin. Under the floor boards is the glass coffin. She used to keep Cam in there when he misbehaved." Dani sobbed, she folded her arms on the table and put her head down.

Elliot looked at Kate, "Where? Where is the cabin?" Elliot pleaded.

"Cayuga Cabins. It's the main house. You can't miss it." Dani said between sobs.

Elliot and Kate ran through the one – six, they got in the Crown Vic and raced with sirens blaring and lights flashing.

* * *

Olivia felt her heart pounding, she screamed, but the air was becoming thicker. She tried to kick upwards but couldn't bend her leg. Frustration took over her entire being; tears began streaming down her face, she touched her stomach. "I'm so sorry baby."

Feeling the glass shake, she picked up the gun. She knew there were no bullets left, but she could still hit Masterson with it and she knew she could. It was still a weapon. Olivia wiped her tears, with her eyes stinging she felt the glass coffin shake a little more. She could hear muffled voices, a man and a woman. Suddenly she felt hope streak through her. "Elliot?" she thought out loud.

A crack of light almost blinded Olivia, her eyes readjusting, she looked up through squinted eyes and saw the outline of a man and a woman.

"Liv." Elliot said softly, he reached down and unlocked the clips on the glass coffin. He said nothing, he took Olivia by the hand and pulled her out of the coffin.

Olivia looked up at Elliot, she took his hand and climbed out. Tears fell from her eyes, stumbling for words, she couldn't find any. She buried her head in Elliot's chest crying uncontrollably. He folded her into his arms kissing her head thankful she was alive.

"Guys." Kate said not wanting to break up the reunion.

Olivia looked up and threw her arms around Kate "Thank you."

"Guys, thank me when we get out of here." Kate pointed to the automatic clock going down by the second.

With no words, Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and ran, with Kate following. He pulled open the door to the Crown Vic and hurried Olivia in, he made sure Kate was in before slamming the car into reverse and backing out at high speed.

The cabin blew up with an almighty crash, a cloud of smoke was forced from the building by the blazing fire. Elliot stopped the car, "There goes all our evidence." he said softly, not really caring because he had Olivia back.

Kate sat with Olivia in the back holding her hand, "What happened to Cameron?" Olivia asked not sure she wanted to know.

"We found him earlier." Kate informed with a sadness about her.

"And Dani?" Olivia choked.

"She's at the precinct. Liv, you need to relax now, just take the journey home to calm down." Kate nudged Olivia softly.

"I know." Olivia replied; she put both her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes.

* * *

Elliot burst into the interview room where Masterson was being held. Slamming both his hands down on the table he looked directly into the woman's cold eyes. "I win." he said.

Masterson smirked, "You don't fool me Elliot, you think you can play a player?"

"I've told you before, I don't play games, and on the very rare occasion I do, I always win."

Masterson looked at Elliot, "Her air will be running out you know, I give her three hours before Olivia and that Stabler spawn are dead."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Olivia said over the intercom. Her voice ringing out into the interview room. Elliot dragged Masterson to her feet and out of the interview room, Olivia stopped in front of Masterson and smiled. "It was a nice try, I told you when you first started working here, we're a family. We have each others backs and we never let each other down." Olivia paused letting her words sink in, "We have a bond, that not even you or your bomb could break."

Masterson spat on Olivia, Elliot pushed Masterson as hard as he could forcing her to the ground. "Get her out of here before I kill her." Elliot said to the jail transport officer.

Elliot took hold of Olivia's hand and held it tightly, "Let's go home." he said softly.

* * *

Olivia opened the door to her apartment, she looked around seeing everything was still in it's place. She looked at Elliot and broke down in his arms, "I'm so sorry." she cried, "It's all my fault, I tried to comfort her, I tried to take her under my wing."

"Listen to me, you did nothing wrong. She's a malicious, murdering..." Elliot couldn't seem to find a word strong enough to describe his hate for Masterson.

Elliot enveloped Olivia into his arms and held her closely. "Did you do the test? Am I going to be a daddy?" he smiled hopefully.

"I haven't done it yet." Olivia said, "I'll do it now."

"You want me to come with you?"

Olivia smiled, "I can pee on my own." Olivia made her way to the bathroom, she left the pregnancy test for three minutes. Elliot and Olivia sat down on the couch waiting, hand in hand until the three minutes were up. Olivia got up and went into the bathroom.

"Well?" Elliot said when she came out.

Tears rolled down her face, but they were not happy tears. "I'm not pregnant."


	17. Out Smart

**A/N: Hi guys, I know this is a little late, but here is my Halloween update. As some of you may know, I have been really ill over the past few days, and haven't been out of bed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You are about to find who the Boss is, do you think you already know? OR are you going to get a shock? Please review after you've read it.**

* * *

Elliot held Olivia, he felt her heart pounding against his chest. "Liv, it's okay. We can try again when you're feeling better."

Olivia sobbed into Elliot's chest, she knew he was right. "I just want to get into bed and fall asleep and forget tonight ever happened."

Elliot lead Olivia into the bathroom, he undressed her and turned on the hot water, holding her until the water was the perfect temperature. Olivia got in the shower, Elliot stood close enough to wash her. He washed Olivia's hair and her shoulders. Olivia turned around as the water ran down her face, Elliot could still make out the tears running down her face disguising themselves as shower water.

"Thank you." Olivia whispered.

"Liv, you're my life, you don't have to thank me." Elliot washed Olivia's body, then took a towel from the radiator, Olivia turned off the water and stepped into the towel. Elliot snuggled Olivia into it and walked her into the bedroom.

* * *

"Harper, how do I look?" the boss called out, she was dressed in a cat suit, leather head to toe.

"Very sexy." he informed her.

"This is the perfect night, I have TV reporters covering the book launch and still no one suspects me."

"That's because you're amazing. And a very talented writer. I still don't understand why you're not writing in your own name though, don't you want the praise?"

The woman scoffed, "I don't need the recognition. I have the money. Anyway, how long do you think it would take the police to put two and two together? They'd soon realise I had too much knowledge about the crimes, and I'd be hauled in for questioning. This way, I get everyone to buy the book, I get all the profits and I don't get caught."

Harper nodded, "That's smart boss."

"I know. Anyway, what are you doing about this cop situation?"

"Her name is Masterson, turns out she kidnapped another cop, and killed her son. It's quite the story, she made some other cop fall in love with her, and killed her wife in LA."

The woman thought for a minute, "Nice, I might use it for my last book. What I want to know is how you plan to kill her. I need an ending worthy of writing about."

"She's in the custody of SVU at the moment, she's being transferred tomorrow at four. I've got a couple guys willing to help out with the ambush. Then I'm going to take a knife to her throat. I think I'll just leave her where everyone can see her." Harper said proudly.

"And that will still take all the attention away from me! Harper you're useless. I want you to keep her somewhere, for at least a year. I need this woman to suffer, I need an explosive ending to the best set of murder novels ever written. I don't need this bitch taking away from everything we have worked for."

The woman left for the book launch, she got in the car Harper was driving. The black limo pulled up outside the large town house, the front of the house was crowded with people all screaming out names of their favourite celebrity. This was going to be the best Halloween party, book launch to date.

Alexandria Wolf got out of the black limo, fans screamed her name. She signed a few autographs and took a few pictures with fans. She smiled and posed for the paparazzi, then entered the building.

"Miss Wolf, it's so good to see you. Is Andrea coming tonight? There are so many people waiting for her, she's mysterious to say the least. Will she be making an appearance?"

Alexandria thought for a minute and smiled, "Shelley, I have a feeling she might be dropping by, you never know, she might even be here now."

Shelley, a New York designer and photographer, that had photographed Alexandria when she was at the height of her modelling career was now hooked on the story, '_Melissa Lockhart's Husband'_ and had waited months for the second book to be released. "Do you know something I don't?" Shelley joked.

"You know me Shell, I know everything." Alexandria smiled. "I have to go and talk to a few people, are you sticking around? We should catch up later."

Shelley nodded, "I'll be here all night, the first five hundred people who arrived got one of these," Shelley said showing Alexandria a small blue ribbon now tied to her wrist, "I get one of the first five hundred ever printed." she boasted.

"I'm sure it will be great!" Alexandria said smiling, inside smugly. She knew the book was great, she had written it.

Alexandria greeted people inside, a few models she used to work with, a few photographers, but most importantly, the TV crews who had turned up to cover the event.

After mingling for two hours, everyone had arrived, a clanking of glasses rang out.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to my home." Fred Burns stood short and round at the top of the stair case that ran up the middle of house, it was like a scene from a movie. His white shirt pulled tight across his stomach and his black jacket barely met in the middle. Considering he was one of the wealthiest men in New York, he didn't take a lot of pride in his appearance. His salt and pepper hair was scruffy and didn't look brushed. "As you all know, tonight is not just a night of ghouls and costumes, tonight is the night Andrea Wiloflax releases her brand new book, '_The Time Bomb_'. I am so proud to be hosting this party, because as you all know, I am Wiloflax's number one fan. I have waited in anticipation for this book ever since the first book. I now hold in my hands, the very first copy of this book, and tonight I am sharing it with everyone who has a blue ribbon. So here is a toast, to the best new author, Andrea Wiloflax."

Everyone raised their glasses and said a collective 'Cheers', Alexandria smiled again barely able to stop herself. She felt a nudge and turned to see Harper, his Zorro mask covering his eyes.

"How is your evening?" he asked softly.

"It's great. The book is a great success." she smiled.

"I knew it would be." Harper leant in and kissed Alexandria, as they kissed, a party photographer took a photo.

"You two look great!" the young man said before briskly taking off to take photos of other party goers.

"You should go." Alexandria said, "I have some promoting to do." Harper left and Alexandria walked over to BLM Entertainment daily. A young man with black hair and an out of date skunk stripe running through it, stood chatting away to the camera held by a man who clearly didn't want to be there.

"Tonight is literally raging, everyone is waiting to see the infamous Andrea Wiloflax. The question is, will she turn up to her own book launch. The notoriously mysterious author has never once made an appearance at any launches, in any shop across the world, yet somehow is the most anticipated author today! Here with me now I have Alexandria Wolf, former model, what do you think about the Wiloflax book? Have you read the new book, '_The Time Bomb'_?"

"I haven't read it yet, but I have my blue ribbon, so I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight. I couldn't put her first book down." Alexandria said.

T.J Tyler, the skunk haired host grinned, "It was an insane first novel, and she has the backing of lots of celebs! Are all of your friends reading it too?"

"Yes, everyone I know is reading her books! I have told everyone I know about them. I've been waiting on the edge of my seat for this one!"

"Thank you Alexandria," T.J said, as she walked away, he turned back to the camera, "So there you have it, even the great Alexandria Wolf reads and loves Andrea Wiloflax! We'll bring you more opinions later!"

* * *

Munch looked at his watch, he was late for work, but he had good reason. He walked into the SVU squad room and slammed a book down on the table. "I waited in line for three hours to get this piece of crap!"

"More fool you!" Elliot said with a small smile.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"Liv!" Munch said grabbing hold of Olivia and bringing her in for a hug, he held her tight, "It's good to have you back." he turned and picked up the book, "This is the sequel to '_Melissa Lockhart's Husband'_! It's called _The Time Bomb_! Andrea Wiloflax is back!"

Olivia shared a look with Elliot, who shared one with Munch, "Have you read it yet?" Elliot asked.

"No, I'm going to now though, but from the back cover and the first few pages, this is the story of the Matthews family. Andrea Wiloflax looks like she could be our murderer."


	18. Unmasked

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm getting back into the swing of updating my stories on a more regular basis. I have decided, due to the amount of fics I am currently writing, I will be slowing down some of my updates on certain fanfics. This is because I don't want to confuse you guys as readers with the different story lines, and of course, if I devote myself to one or two fics, I will have more time to update them. I plan to continue writing Writer's Block, and would like your help and opinion on which other fic to update? Please feel free to comment in the reviews and let me know, or tweet me, MariskaMania. Don't worry, I will be updating my other fics, but I will be spending less time on them at this moment in time. **

**I am also very happy to say I have hit 100 reviews on this story which has made me very happy. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed over the past 17 chapters; but I'd also like to thank the people who give feedback on twitter, and a thank you to the silent reviewers too! You're all appreciated. **

**I know a lot of you are disappointed that Olivia wasn't pregnant, but stay with me, there are plenty more chapters to come. I won't break your E/O hearts. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, please review. **

* * *

Olivia, Munch and Elliot all took a moment to look at the book in front of them, in the trouble and turmoil of it all, they had all forgotten about their mystery crime writer. Munch had read the first book and planned on reading the second.

"The cliff notes," Munch began, "Basically, this guy goes into a family's house, plants a bomb and kills them all. He's watching from the other side of the road and documents the whole thing by taking photos. Wiloflax talks about a family of four, a mother, father, son and daughter all being in the house at the time of the explosion. I'm going to read over it now." Munch said walking to his desk with the book.

Olivia looked at Elliot, she knew she had to work, but still didn't feel like she could. "You think Wiloflax could be our perp?" she asked.

Elliot thought for a minute, "I'm starting to wonder, she had intimate details of the first crime, in the first book. It wouldn't surprise me if this was somehow all related to Masterson. Ever since she got here, things have taken a turn for the worse."

Olivia nodded, "I wouldn't put anything past her, before I would have said no one could pull all of this off, but we're talking about a woman who killed her own child." Olivia and Elliot both sat down at their desks, "I'm going to give Kate a call and see if she'll come in and read the book too." Olivia said picking up her desk phone. "Kate, it's Olivia. I need you to come in. Are you free?"

"I've read the book Olivia, I'm on my way in now." Kate informed Olivia.

Twenty minutes later, Kate arrived at the one – six with her own copy of _The Time Bomb_ in her hand. "Hi." she said rather cheerfully considering the circumstances.

"Hi Kate." Olivia greeted, "We've still got your desk set up."

"I don't need a desk, I need a white board, a scanner and printer." she informed Olivia. "I've got a few bits of information that should help you. I've also got this, my wife was watching the news coverage of the book launch; I think I can ID your author."

Olivia was shocked at Kate's fast work, she turned on the big screen computer, and pushed the disk in. "You recorded this?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, T.J Tyler does an interview with a few celebrities, then this woman caught my interest. Her name is Alexandria Wolf, and if you rearrange the letters of her name, you get..." Kate paused whilst she wrote out Alexandria Wolf on the white board, then wrote a second name underneath it. "Andrea Wiloflax." she finished.

"That can't just be a coincidence." Elliot said walking over to Olivia and Kate.

"I don't think it is, other than the person having such detailed knowledge of a police investigation, why else would you protect yourself so much? I think you need to talk to Alexandria." Kate looked at Olivia, "Liv, I think you should be careful too. Andrea has gone to great strengths to describe a female detective who sounds a lot like you."

Elliot looked at Olivia, "I'm not risking your life again."

"Elliot, I'll be fine. You can't wrap me up and hope for the best. If I don't go I'll never get out of here. I need to do this, for me." Olivia looked at Elliot with her melting eyes and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Okay." he said, "What else have you found?" he asked Kate.

"Andrea writes as if she has seen most of the crimes first hand, but given some of her text, it's almost as if she's not sure of the details herself. You can tell by her descriptions, on some occasions, she second guesses herself; it's as though she doesn't have all the information she needs."

Kate scanned in a segment from the book, made it larger and printed it off, "Here Andrea talks about the house and the explosion, she talks about the bodies, but the detail surrenders. I don't think Andrea killed these people, but the knowledge she has would suggest she knows who killed them."

Olivia took a minute to take in all the information, "Looks like we're going to visit a celebrity. You up for the ride?" Olivia asked Kate.

"Sure." Kate said.

"We don't have an address for her." Elliot said from his desk.

"What's her agent's address?" Olivia asked softly.

Olivia, Elliot and Kate all got into the Crown Vic, and headed towards Rivera Talent Agency. It took a long hour to get there.

As the trio pulled up to the gates of the talent agency, they looked shocked at the amount of security these people needed. Olivia pressed the intercom button and waited for someone to reply. A second later, a crackled voice spat back. "Hello, Rivera Talent Agency. Do you have an appointment?"

"NYPD." Olivia said blankly.

"Oh. Um, how can I help you?" the woman's voice said.

"You can let us in!" Elliot said taking over.

The woman didn't talk again, the gates creaked a little as if they hadn't been opened in a while. The driveway was long and beautiful; flowers were planted strategically so they spelt out 'Rivera'.

The two detectives and criminal psychologist entered the large building and were greeted by the woman who had crackled over the intercom.

"Can I help you?" she asked again.

"Detective Olivia Benson, this is my partner detective Elliot Stabler, and this is Criminal Psychologist Kate Macks. We need to talk to Alexandria Wolf's manager." Olivia said, the woman she was talking to seemed very shy and somewhat non responsive. She was sickly thin with grey eyes and brown hair, at a guess Olivia would have thought she was in her early twenties, but seemed dull and exhausted like she'd been working for fifty years without a break.

"I'll go and see if he's available." the young girl said slinking off. A few minutes later she returned. "Mr Arter will see you now. If you follow the blue line on the floor, it will take you to his office."

Elliot, Olivia and Kate followed the blue line to Mr Arter's office. Elliot didn't bother to knock; he walked straight in, followed by Olivia and Kate. "Oh please, don't knock, just come in and make yourself at home."

"We need the address of one of your clients." Elliot blurted playing no games.

"Why?" Mr Arter asked.

"We have an open investigation which we believe she has some information on." Elliot said coldly.

"My clients need privacy, and we respect that. You have a warrant?" Arter asked relaxing back into his chair.

"Why do we need a warrant? Does she have something to hide?" Elliot asked again, now feeling rather annoyed.

"No, she does not. We don't support criminals here. I'll get you her address, I'm sure she can clear everything up for you."

Olivia looked at Kate and smiled softly, she still felt slightly uneasy at the thought of being back at work, but knew she had to be there. "Are you okay?" Kate asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm fine." Olivia said quietly.

"Here is her address and number, call her before you go, she's a very busy woman." Arter informed the detectives and Kate.

"We'll be sure to call." Elliot said sarcastically before leaving.

* * *

Harper had found himself bored of planning, he had waited long enough to kill someone. He watched the wall clock and counted down the last fifteen minutes. "It's time!" he said standing up. Looking at his watch just to be sure, he smiled. "Alex!" he shouted, "I'm leaving, I'll call you later."

Alexandria didn't reply, she let Harper get on with his next mission, she had other plans, she was already working on the third book in her series.

Harper left the large white house, he drove for two hours and parked up. He dialled the first number in his phone, it rang three times, "Dell, I'm here, you driving the van?"

"Yeah, Billy's here too, got the chick in the back."

"Right, well I'm ready when you are. How long you gonna be?"

"I am right around the corner. I'm pulling over now!" Dell hung up the phone and pulled over the transportation van.

Harper got out and grinned, "You did good guys! You did good, so where is the whore?"

"She's in the back, you got what you owe?" Dell asked.

"Fifty grand each. It's all here. Alex is very thankful, y'know, if you ever need a job she's a good boss!"

"Dude, you still kissing her ass?" Billy asked in jest.

"I love her ass enough to kiss it. Anyway, you still playing the field?

"Don't change the subject man, you and Alex is just wrong, and I heard what you two been doin'."

Harper smiled, "Help me get the girl in the trunk." Billy opened the back door of the transportation van and climbed inside, inside one of the holding units, he pulled out Kayleigh Masterson.

"Here she is." Billy informed.

Harper took a gun to her head knocking her unconscious with the first blow. "It's be great doing business with you guys, it's a shame it has to end like this."

"What's he talking about Dell?" Billy asked, but before either men could say another word, Harper fired two rounds into each of them. He took the two envelopes from each of the men and put them in his pocket. Harper then picked up Masterson and opened his trunk dropping her and shutting it.

He took a deep breath and smiled, everything had gone exactly to plan.


	19. Suspect

**A/N: Hi guys, I know it's been a while since I updated this story, so I thought I should get going again. I have a new laptop charger now, and am back on my own laptop rather than using my girlfriend's laptop. I want to thank everyone who has been and continues to review, I love reading them all, you really do keep me going! I also want to thank the ghost readers, I appreciate you too! **

* * *

Olivia's phone started ringing in her pocket, she pulled it out and looked at the screen "Benson." she answered.

"Olivia, I have some bad news, where are you?" Cragen barked.

"I'm on my way to our suspects house, why? What's happened?" Olivia asked concerned.

"The transport vehicle Masterson was being transferred in was stopped, the two officers were shot dead, and Masterson is gone."

Olivia sunk a little in her seat, "You think she planned this?"

"I don't know, but I don't want you anywhere near this. Get Elliot to drop you and Kate off at the perp's house, then tell him to get to the crime scene. I'm sending Fin, he's sending over the address now." Cragen paused, "And that's an order Olivia."

"Captain." Olivia said respectfully before hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" Elliot asked taking a small glance over at Olivia before looking back at the road.

"Masterson's escaped. The two officers transferring her were shot dead, and there's no sign of her. Cragen wants you to take me and Kate to Alexandria's house, then meet Fin at the crime scene."

"Why can't you go? You're my partner... And I don't want you and Kate in a house with a potential serial killer." Elliot said finding his temper rising.

"Elliot, I can handle myself and Kate. We'll be fine." Olivia assured.

"I can take care of myself," Kate smiled, "I'm a black belt."

The drive to Alexandria Wolf's house was mostly silent, Elliot let out a few deep sighs of disapproval, and one very large sigh when he arrived at the house. "I don't like this." he admitted.

"We'll be fine." Olivia said getting out the car, "I'm armed and dangerous." she winked at Elliot flashing him one of her beautiful smiles, waited for Kate, then walked up the long drive way. Olivia knocked on the large door, she noted all the roses and garden art; hedges cut into the shapes, rows of flowers and the smell was almost overpowering.

"Can I help you?" an elderly man asked, his voice as creaky as the door itself.

"NYPD, I'm detective Benson, this is Criminal Psychologist, Kate Macks. We need to speak with Alexandria Wolf."

"Can I ask what your visit concerns detective?" the old man asked.

"Is Miss Wolf home?" Olivia replied avoiding his questions.

"Yes. Follow me." the old man seemed like a character from a movie, he wore a black suit, white shirt, black tie and was hunched. His salt and pepper hair was combed over to cover his balding head and his shoes were squeaky clean. Olivia and Kate followed the man down the long corridor of portraits until they reached a side room. The man knocked on the door and waited for a reply, hearing a woman shout approval, he opened the door and introduced Olivia and Kate with their full titles.

Alexandria was a woman of grace, her piercing green eyes were evident enough for both Kate and Olivia to notice straight away, her hair was long and sat in tight ringlets. She was the picture of modern day society perfection. Olivia noted the portraits in the hall, were of her. All of them. "Detectives, what can I help you with?"

Olivia felt short next to the six foot one model, her five foot seven frame a mere shadow in comparison. "We need to ask you a few questions regarding an author we believe you to know personally."

"Oh, please, take a seat." Alexandria felt her anger boiling inside her, as she sat down she forced a smile, '_How the fuck has this been linked to me?_' she demanded answers from herself, feeling her cheeks blush, she shut her mind down and waited for Olivia to lay down her cards.

"Thank you." Olivia said sitting next to Kate. "Miss Wolf, do you know Andrea Wiloflax?"

Alexandria shuffled a little, "Not personally. I can't say I've ever met her; but I am a fan of work."

Kate analysed Alexandria fully as Olivia began taking notes, "Recently you were on the news asking for help regarding the string of murders in New York, did anything come of that? Any strange letters, anything that would raise suspicion?"

"Well, there were the glory hogs of course. The fakes ones who tried to claim the murders as their own work, but I didn't take them seriously. Come to think of it though, there was this one letter that creeped me out."

"Do you still have it?" Olivia asked softly.

"Yes." Alexandria rang a small bell, and within a minute, the creepy butler was back. "Go fetch the letter." she demanded. A few minutes later, the man was back with a letter stuffed inside an envelope. "Here you are detectives, I've been meaning to give this to you actually. The only problem is, I did touch it at one point, so my prints will be on it. I hope that doesn't compromise anything..."

"Not at all." Olivia said taking out a latex glove and putting the envelope in an evidence bag. "We have technology that can remove your prints and leave our suspects." Olivia assured playing down her intelligence.

"Oh, right. Well that's good news." Alexandria smiled again, "Is that all?"

"No actually, I have a couple more questions, do you..." Olivia said before being interrupted.

"Alex look what I have, specially for you." Harper said running into the side room, as he laid eyes on Olivia and Kate he stopped clumsily. "Sorry, I didn't realise you had company, this can wait."

"Sorry about him, he's my driver. He's a little, slow sometimes." Alexandria informed.

Olivia and Kate shared a look, "Do you have contact with Andrea Wiloflax?"

"We've spoken a few times, but I can't say we're friends."

"Do you have a contact number for her? We really need to speak to her." Olivia said masking her frustration.

Alexandria paused, "I'm not sure she'd appreciate me giving her number out, can I call her first and get back to you?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that Miss Wolf, if you have her number, we need it, now." Olivia replied.

"I'll get it for you now." the woman said, she got up and searched through her desk until she found a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it.

Olivia took the number and dialled it, to her surprise, she head a ringing phone in Alexandria's house. "Hello." Harper answered. "Who is this?"

Alexandria looked shocked, he wasn't meant to answer the phone and Olivia wasn't meant to call the phone, not until she had left. Alexandria stood up not knowing what to do, "I must have given you the wrong number."

"Alex someone just called the Wiloflax phone." Harper said standing in the doorway.

Olivia stood up, "Miss Wolf I'd like you to come to the station to answer some questions."

Alexandria stood tall and as her defensive side kicked in, she went to the desk and took out a gun. "That's not going to happen detective. I haven't finished yet, and I won't let you stop me!"

Olivia took her gun and instantly took aim, she pushed Kate behind her for protection. "You can't finish anything if you're dead Miss Wolf."

"Don't test me Benson, you have no idea what I'm capable of!"

Harper stood in the doorway knowing how he'd blown the whole secret, he didn't stick around. He ran. "Pathetic!" Alexandria screamed at him, as she was distracted, Olivia dived at Alexandria knocking her to the ground. A single gun shot went off.

* * *

"So what happened here?" Elliot asked Fin.

"Not sure, got two dead guys, a van full of criminals and a missing criminal." Fin said staring at the two men on the floor.

"So Masterson has gone and left us these two. Great! She had to plan this, someone helped her."

"I don't mean to burst your bubble Elliot, but these guys were dirty. They're not the guys who were meant to be transporting Masterson."

Elliot looked at Fin in disbelief, "There's only one explanation, she's gone. She's in the wind, and we're going on a goose hunt if we try and find her."

"What do you mean if? We're going to find her, and then we're going to put her ass in jail for the rest of her life. No questions." Fin looked at Elliot and nudged his arm, "Cheer up, it saves sitting at a desk pencil pushing."

Elliot nodded, "I know, I was just hoping this mess would be over with by now. Olivia can't move on until Masterson is in jail."

"Stop talking like the end of the world is now! It's not. She's just a jumped up crazy woman with a very mad streak." Fin shook his head, "We'll get her Elliot."


	20. Books

Kate took in a sharp breath, she feared the worst. Her ears ringing slightly from the gun shot, she rushed over to Olivia and Alexandria who were on the floor, both of them still. Olivia stood up, dragging herself to her feet she saw Kate's face.

"It's not my blood." she said softly. She looked at Alexandria, she picked up her radio and called for a ambulance. "We need a bus to my location, woman with a single gun shot."

"What happened?" Kate asked still in shock.

"The gun back fired. She's taken a bullet to the chest." Olivia started pushing down on the wound. "I need to stop the bleeding, I can't let her die."

Kate nodded and helped Olivia, she held Alexandria's head still as Olivia continued to press down on the wound. "Olivia, what can I do?"

Olivia looked around the room then back to Kate, "Take over here. The guy that walked in here has a lot more to do with this, I need to find him. I'm going to check out the house. As soon as the bus gets here, call me."

Kate took over, Olivia stood up and took her gun from her hip. She left the room, and began searching the house. With her gun locked in her eye line, Olivia searched every room; she found nothing and no one. Downstairs the paramedics had arrived and taken over Alexandria's care. Olivia ran down the stairs to Kate, "How's she doing?"

"She'll live. She has a good pulse, it was a through and through." the paramedic informed both Kate and Olivia.

Kate looked at Olivia and sighed softly, "We need to find that driver, don't we?" she asked half hoping the answer would be no, but knowing it wasn't.

"Afraid so Kate." Olivia paused, "You don't have to come with me, this could be dangerous, and you have a wife and kids to think about."

Kate smiled, "Olivia, you've been one of my closest friends for years, I'm not about to let you go Harper hunting without me. Besides, Elizabeth is dying to have a catch up with you, so I have to make sure you're alive to have it!" Kate laughed and motioned towards the car, "Lets go!"

* * *

"So when did you get back?" Elliot asked Fin.

"This morning, it was decided that given everything that was going on, I should be back here with my family."

"I thought you were deep in some undercover op?" Elliot said half joking, half curious.

"You know I can't talk about that stuff." Fin said seriously. "You're distracted, what's going on?"

"Olivia's gone to a suspects house, I should be with her, but Cragen sent me here. This has to be connected to Masterson somehow, and he doesn't seem to get that." Elliot said.

"You sound like a bitch. You need to focus on this Masterson woman, not Olivia or Cragen. Stop moaning like a little girl. We need to find Masterson, and make sure she's nowhere near Olivia. Get your head back on the case."

Elliot was shocked at Fin snapping at him, but he was right. "So what do we know? The people transporting her were fake. So where are the real guys?"

"There was one other girl in the van, she says she can help, but for a price." Fin pointed to the woman in the car.

Elliot walked over to the uniformed car and opened the door. The red head smiled at Elliot, "We got a deal hot shot?"

"You tell me what you know, and I'll see what I can do." Elliot said leaning against the car door.

"Promise?" The red head smiled her creepy smile again, "Two guys put that cop chick in the van, then a couple of pops, then two other guys in the same uniform got me and put me in the van. Then we drove for a while, and then we stopped here. Some guy was talking to them, next thing I know the other chick is being taken out, then I hear another two pops and I'm left here on my own. Then you guys show up."

"When you say pops, you mean gun shots?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, gun shots. Some guy started talking about doing business with him. Then poof, it all went quiet."

Elliot closed the door to the car and walked over to Fin, "I'm going to call Olivia and let her know what she's said. Elliot picked up his phone, he called Olivia but got no answer, so he called Kate.

"Elliot?" Kate answered.

"Yeah it's me, are you with Olivia?"

"I am, what's wrong?"

"We have some information on the Masterson disappearance."

"I'll put you on loud speaker."

"We have another inmate who was being transported with Masterson, she said her and Masterson were put in the van by different people, she saw the men after she heard two gun shots. I'm assuming the men were moved because they haven't been reported. After a while of driving, they stopped, they heard a mans voice talking about business, he took Masterson, then she heard two more gun shots."

Kate was deep in thought writing notes, she scribbled away and it was only when the end call dial tone was in her ear did she snap out of her trance.

"We're here." Olivia said pulling up.

Kate kept her thoughts to herself, got out the car with Olivia, then walked up the stairs into the building. "Three B, this is the one." Kate said.

"NYPD!" Olivia shouted as she banged on the door. There was no answer, "Did you hear that?" Olivia asked Kate.

Kate knew the score, "Yeah, sounded like a cry for help."

Olivia kicked the door with all her force and it flew open. Olivia cleared the apartment before letting Kate in. "It's all clear." Both Kate and Olivia searched the apartment, Kate found herself in a girls room, it was pink, a real girly girls room.

Kate looked through the photo wall, "Olivia..." she called, Olivia walked into the room, "You've heard of Alexandria and Harper right?"

"Her on off boyfriend for years?" Olivia offered.

"Yeah," Kate said, "This is the same man, they're brother and sister." Kate said flipping the photo over she had in her hands. This was when they were in their teens."

Olivia shuddered, "So they've been sleeping together for years, he's working for her too. You saw how excited he was to see her and show her whatever he had in his hands."

"More to the point, they're twins." Kate said. "It's not unheard of that twins separated at birth, find each other and fall in love. There was a case of it in the UK in two thousand and eight. The twins were raised in separate houses, by different families, found each other, got married and had children never knowing they were twins. They were forced to divorce after their identity was found out."

"But Alexandria and Harper were raised together." Olivia said.

"Look at Alexandria, she's dominant and you saw how much Harper wanted to please her. There's a chance Harper is mildly retarded. If he's grown up along side Alexandria who uses sex and her dominants to get what she wants, then he will do whatever she wants to get what he wants. He most likely feels that he can't do better than her, she knows this, she probably enforced it his entire life."

Olivia felt a knot in her stomach, "If she's done this, we're not going to get him on any charges, he'll go to a mental health hospital. And if he's that loyal, he won't stand trial or tell us about any of this."

"You're right, he won't betray her, you might have a small chance if he thinks he's been stitched up. You have to remember though, he's been in love with her for years, she's played with his emotions, breaking up, getting back together, and with her being in the spot light, he's faced all sorts of back lash from her fans too."

"Thanks Kate." Olivia said with a smile, "As if this thing wasn't hard enough as it was." Olivia opened the closet door, "Who still has clothes at their parents house? It's like she got to the age of eight, then stopped growing." Olivia moved the clothes and slipped. As she reached out both hands to save herself she pushed on the wall in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Kate said rushing over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Olivia said standing up. She pushed the wall of the closet, "It's hollow." Olivia searched for an entrance, then gave up and kicked as hard as she could. "It's a room."

"This is the only entrance, there's no other doors in the hallway." Kate said following Olivia through the small gap.

The room was decorated like an old mans study. The walls were oak wooden panels, there was a desk and cork boards crowding the room. "She has photos from the crime scenes, up close and personal photos. Like she was actually there." Olivia said staring at it.

Kate looked over the desk, "Olivia, these are book manuscripts."

Olivia turned with hope in her eyes, "Melissa Lockhart's husband?"

"Yeah, and there's others. These are your cases Olivia."

A sudden loud crash made both Olivia and Kate jump, Olivia pulled her gun. Kate pushed Olivia down under the desk, but stood up herself. Before she had time to take a breath, Harper stood facing her.

"Who are you?" he asked between pants.

"My name's Kate."

"You're with that cop woman, where is she?"

"She didn't come with me, you're Harper, Alexandria's brother."

"No! She's my girlfriend." he said, his tone clumsy, just like him.

"I'm sorry, I must have gotten you mixed up." Kate said looking at the huge man, "Your girlfriend is very smart."

"You're going to get her arrested and put in jail!" Harper said.

Kate felt Olivia grab her ankle, she started tapping then stopping. Kate smiled, morse code. "I'm not going to put your girlfriend in jail Harper, I'm here to make sure that the world gets to see her books."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I want everyone to know how smart she is. I was going to take these to her agent. I can't believe she did all this work on her own."

"Well, I did help her sometimes." Harper said smiling.

"Look, I have to be straight with you, the cops think you did everything, and they think you killed all those people. They want to sentence you to death, you should come with me and tell them everything." Kate knew it was a long shot, but she had to try.

Harper thought for a minute, "Okay, I'll go to the cops, but only if you and that other cop are the ones talking to me. I don't like meeting new people. And you promise you'll look after all of my sisters books?"

Kate smiled, he said sister, "I promise, we'll look after everything. Harper, how did you get in here? I came in through Alexandria's old bedroom."

"Me and Alex found this room when we were kids, we used it as our club house. We both have door ways from our closets. Can we go talk to that lady cop now? I don't want anyone in here."

"I'll call her now, I'll get her to meet us here so we can take all the books to the agent on the way." Kate took out her phone and faked a phone call to Olivia. "She said she's around the corner and she'll be here any minute. Harper, can you take me to the kitchen? I need a glass of water."

"Okay." Harper said, "Come through this way." he lead Kate out through his room.

"Captain, I need CSU to my location. I've found the books, crime scene photos. Alexandria is our perp, her brother Harper is here, we're bringing him in."


	21. Proposal

**A/N: Thank you for being patient with me, I know I have kept you waiting for this update. So I appreciate you all waiting for this. I hope you're all enjoying this story and please review. Warning, there is smut at the end of this chapter, I always try and write smut to a decent standard where it's romantic and not like a poorly written porno! Lol, I hope you get that from this chapter, as I believe sex is something that should be romantic and beautiful not rushed. Anyway, please enjoy :)**

* * *

Olivia and Kate took Harper into interrogation, Olivia sat down and sighed softly, she knew Kate would have to take the lead because she had built up a rapport with him. Kate looked at Harper and smiled at him. "Harper, can you tell me what happened to Joe Coiner?" she asked.

"He got eaten by a shark." Harper replied bluntly.

Kate nodded, "How many people did you kill to help Alexandria?"

"Lots, there were lots of people Alex needed killed. She said it would help her with her books."

"Why would it help her?" Kate asked.

"Because she said if she saw it it would be better than imagining it."

Olivia took notes, although she was recording the interview. Kate looked at Olivia then back to Harper, "How many books was Alexandria planning on writing?"

"Eight. Then when she found out about that cop stealing all the attention from her, she had me take the cop and hide her so you'd focus on Alex again."

Olivia looked at the double sided mirror knowing Cragen and Elliot was behind it. "Harper," Olivia began, "Can you tell us what happened to the cop?"

"I took her. Two friends took the van she was in, then I took her from them and put her in a safe place. Alex wanted to keep her there until she had written all her books, then when she had done all the ones with the normal people, she'd write a book about the cop."

Olivia carried on writing down what had happened, "So where did you take her?"

Harper glared at Olivia. Kate stepped forward, "Harper, Olivia doesn't want to find the cop, she just wants to know where she is. Olivia doesn't like the cop, she wants you to keep her." Kate lied.

"Oh, she's in the basement of our old house. Where you found me today."

Olivia knew Elliot would be on his way around to the house as soon as he'd heard where Masterson was. "Harper, did you kill the men who were transporting the cop?" Olivia asked.

"Yep. Shot 'em both, it will just add to Alex's story when she writes it. See, Alex is smart, and everyone thinks models are stupid. And Alex was no exception, so she set out to prove everyone that she was smart. Said the world could kiss her ass and she'd show 'em all." Harper took a breath, "Alex got me to kill a few of the people, everyone had a purpose. We paid 'em too, then took the money back to pay the next one, but one twat got away, so I had to track him down."

Olivia took a mental note of everything Harper was saying. "Harper, can you tell me everyone who was killed? And who they killed?"

"Yeah, Coiner was the first one, he killed that big fat man. Pathetic he was, Joe said he was better off dead. Then me and Alex took him on our boat and fed him to the sharks. Then Richie Shore blew up that families house, Drake fucked and killed that bar owner Erica something, we put Richie in a sodium hydroxide bath. It was horrible and his skin bubbled like a bubble bath. We used Drake twice, he shacked up with Cynthia Daniels then stabbed her in the ear with an ice pick."

Olivia's stomach churned as she realised just how deeply these killing siblings went, almost all of their cases for the past few months were being solved right now.

"Hunter killed that kid Lindsey, he's the one that did a runner, so I found him and killed him myself." he thought for a minute, "Pretty sure that's it, just the cop but she's still alive."

Kate nodded, she asked for a minute alone with Olivia. "I don't like this Olivia."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"I think he might be slightly retarded, a defence counsel will use that to their advantage. He's very open about what happened and has implicated himself many times. They'll try and throw this out."

"I'll call Alex, she's the best and won't let this be thrown out." Olivia said confidently.

Kate nodded, "You know I'll testify for you. But you need to get him tested as soon as possible."

"I'll go and make the call. I think we have enough for now. Take a break and call your wife, she'll be worried." Olivia said softly walking towards her desk. She asked a uniformed officer to escort Harper to the lock up and made the call to get Harper tested.

"Olivia, do you think he's legit? I mean, all these murders. Is there a chance he's claiming responsibility?"

Olivia nodded, "There are crimes and names he's given us that we didn't release to the public. I don't see why he'd do it, whether he realises it or not, he's helping us, not his sister."

"I think he could turn, have a break. Possibly get violent when he realises what he's just done. He should be sectioned or jailed for his own safety right now."

Olivia agreed. "I'll get on to it straight away. Thank you Kate, I'd have been lost without you on this case!" she said walking away.

* * *

"We found her." Elliot said wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist.

Olivia smiled and turned to face Elliot, "I'm half happy." she said leaning in kissing Elliot's lips softly.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too. It's been crazy here lately, always feeling tired as soon as we get home. I don't feel like I'm not living right now, just working and sleeping."

"I know." Elliot agreed, "That's why Fin and Munch are going to take over this case tonight. Me and you are free for the evening, I have a table booked and then we'll have an evening cuddled up on the couch together."

Olivia smiled and put her jacket on, "That sounds great."

Elliot drove Olivia to a quaint restaurant with candle lit tables. There were only a few tables in the entire restaurant. "This is beautiful." Olivia said smiling, she linked her fingers with Elliot's as they were shown to their table. Elliot pulled Olivia's chair out for her and waited for her to sit down before taking the napkin from the table and laying it across her lap. Then he sat down himself, he smiled at the waiter who brought over two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

Elliot took the bottle from the waiter, got off his chair and held the bottle up, around the neck of the bottle was a diamond ring strung by a silver chain, and on the label it said '_Olivia will you do me the great honour of marrying me?_'

Olivia stood up shocked, everything she had wanted was happening right now. "Elliot... I... Yes!" she said happily, Elliot put the bottle down and Olivia threw her arms around his neck. They shared a kiss as passionate as the moment itself.

"Surprised?" Elliot said sliding the ring on her finger.

"Speechless." Olivia replied shaking as the ring slipped onto her finger.

Elliot cupped Olivia's cheek, "I love you so much Olivia, I have done for as long as I can remember. You make me happy and I want to spend of the rest of my life making you happy."

"You make me happy now." she replied.

"Happier then." he laughed. He waited for Olivia to sit back down before he sat down himself.

Both Elliot and Olivia ordered their food and ate three courses. The candle flickered casting shadows and bouncing light off of Olivia's ring. Every now and then, Elliot would catch her smiling at her hand. As the night came to an end Elliot drove Olivia back to her apartment.

Looking deep into Olivia's eyes, Elliot kissed Olivia and held her close, as the heat grew between them, their kisses became more passionate. Elliot slipped Olivia's jacket from her shoulders, and gently kissed her neck; he unbuttoned her shirt and threw it with disregard. Her breathing became harder as every kiss melted her more. As they kissed, Elliot guided Olivia to the bedroom laying her down he undid her bra. He kissed the entire length of her body, pulling off her trousers and underwear. Olivia shivered as her body became bare, as Elliot made his way back up her body kissing her lips again, Olivia tugged at his belt whipping it from the belt loops on his trousers throwing it. Ripping his shirt open, Olivia pulled trying to get his shirt off. She took the lead, rolling him on to his back, she straddled him kissing his chest, she pushed her hands down to his trousers undoing them. Shuffling down his body she took his trousers off admiring his naked body. She took him in her mouth and instantly heard him moaning. She felt his hand gently resting on her head, running his fingers through her hair. Olivia smirked as she felt him harden in her mouth, as his moans got louder, Olivia felt herself wanting him more. She tasted him and knew they were both in need of each other's touch. She moved back up his body ready for him, but he turned the tables and flipped Olivia onto her back, she let out a small, excited giggle. They kissed, his hands roaming her body. He ran his hand along her stomach, her back arching as he reached her. Opening her a little he began rubbing her just above her clit, sending tingles of pleasure through her, she moaned as an orgasm was fast approaching. He kissed her, feeling her body wriggle beneath him turning him on more, as she orgasmed he ran his finger through her feeling how wet she was. Opening her legs, he slipped himself inside her moving slowly, as they kissed and their bodies tangled in passion Elliot moved faster, Olivia's moans got louder, she moved her hips keeping in perfect time with Elliot. They both came together, reaching the highest point of pleasure either of them had reached before. Panting, Olivia snuggled into the crook of Elliot's arm. He held her close and kissed the top of Olivia's head.

"You're my forever." she whispered softly.


	22. Taunt

**A/N: Sorry I haven't had the chance to update, I've had this chapter written for a few days but haven't had the chance to upload it - I need to get myself the internet! Anyway, you might be wondering what happened to Masterson, and today you'll find out. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have time, please review. Thanks everyone :)**

* * *

"Hello Harper, my name is Carol Simons. Do you know why you're here?" the middle aged woman asked.

"Because I need an IQ test."

"That's right Harper. I'm going to ask you a few questions I need you to answer as honestly as you can ok?" Harper nodded, "Okay, can you tell me your full name?"

"Harper Anderson Wolf."

"Thank you Harper. You just told the truth, do you know what a lie is?"

"Yes, a lie is when you purposely tell someone something that isn't true."

Carol nodded, Olivia was observing the conversation feeling a sense of optimism; although it was probably premature as Harper could say something and put his foot in it causing the only witness to no longer be credible. "What happens to people who lie?" Carol asked.

"They get punished."

"That's really good Harper. Do you know what the role of police officers are?"

"Yeah, if you do something bad, they arrest you and you go to jail." Harper said feeling proud of himself.

"Have you ever done bad things?"

"Yes, I killed people. I need to be punished and sent to jail."

Carol nodded writing notes, "Harper I'm going to give you this IQ test now; do as many questions as you can, and let me know when you're finished."

Carol walked over to Olivia and smiled, "As long as he scores over seventy in this IQ test, you can take him to court and prosecute him. He knows right from wrong and understands the law and role of police officers. He's competent to stand trial."

Olivia smiled, "Thanks Carol. There are uniforms here who will take him back after you're done here. And you're available for court?"

"As always Olivia." she smiled and said good bye to the detective.

Olivia made her way down to the car, she hadn't been into the one – six; but she was dying to share her news with the rest of the squad. She got in the Crown Vic, leant over to Elliot kissing his lips with a smile. "He's competent to stand trial."

"That's fantastic." Elliot said putting the car in drive and pulling away from the curb.

* * *

Olivia showed off her ring as she got to the one – six feeling very proud. Munch gave her a smirk as he held her left hand and spun her around. "It's about time he popped the question, it's been obvious since day one." Munch winked at Elliot.

Elliot laughed, "I'm glad everyone could see it."

Olivia smiled softly, but then like any good dream, it turned sour. "Olivia, I don't mean to rain on your parade, but Masterson is asking to speak to you."

Olivia gave her Captain a look, '_Do I have to_?' her eyes read, "Sir..."

"I'm going with you Olivia, whatever she has to say I want it on tape." Cragen walked Olivia down to the Crown Vic, got in and drove to the women's prison where Masterson was.

Olivia went into the visiting cell where Masterson was sat, her orange jumpsuit tied at the waist by the sleeves. The ex – detective sporting a rainbow of bruises up and down her arms. Olivia sat down and observed Masterson, a beaten down, broken woman who looked hungry, tired and saddened.

"Orange isn't your colour." Olivia said looking at the woman, staying on her guard.

"Neither is blue, green or purple, but the inmates seem to think so; so I don't argue." she spat, her tongue just as venomous as before.

"What do you want Kayleigh?" Olivia asked.

"Just wanted to see a friendly face." she said leaning back on her chair.

"So you picked mine?"

"You have a pretty face Olivia, all the women in here don't compare. So it's nice to see the face I've been thinking of during my... Alone time." a smirked appeared on the prisoners face.

Olivia held back her disgust, "Glad I could help, is that all?"

"No, it's not. I've got an offer you can't refuse." she informed the detective.

"I'm not interested in your offer." Olivia said standing up.

"Not even if it's a child?"

Olivia looked at the woman, she felt herself being dragged back into Kayleigh Masterson's twisted world; "What's the offer?"

Kayleigh smiled knowing she had lulled Olivia back, "I didn't doubt you Olivia, your abilities as a detective are pretty amazing; I knew at some point you'd figure all this shit out and I'd be sat here. So I took out an... insurance policy."

"Go on.." Olivia said sitting back down.

"I knew that would get your attention, you can't help yourself, can you?" Masterson laughed, "I can see it in your eyes, you're dying to know. There's a child that's going to be reported missing in about three minutes. It's a three month old baby, it's being held somewhere in the city. Blonde hair, green eyes, always wears a pink bow in her hair. Her name is Brooke, I know where she is; she has twelve hours before she dies. There are only a few rules you need to follow to find her, the first is, you talk to the ADA, I help you find this kid, you get me a lesser sentence. Secondly, you talk to me only. This case is yours, no one else's. When you leave the prison, there will be a man waiting for you, jeans, black shirt. He will give you a camera and ear piece. I'll talk you through what you need to do, you follow my instructions to the letter or I give one signal and she's dead. I'll be watching your every move, so if you call the cops, she's dead. You getting all this?"

Olivia sat in shock, this is not how she imagined this day would go, she nodded, "I've got it."

"Good. When you find the kid, you throw the camera and ear piece into the Hudson. Then you tell the ADA that without me, you wouldn't have found it. They give me a lesser sentence and I'm out of here quicker." Masterson leaned in, putting her hand cuffed hands on the table, "If you fail to help me Olivia, don't think for one minute this is over. I have people out there willing to do anything for me, and I already have other insurance policies set up which can and will cause your world to become a living hell."

"How do I know you're legit?" Olivia asked feeling fear race around her body.

"You don't, that's the fun part. The question is, could you live with yourself if a child dies on your hands?"

Olivia stood up again feeling anger and fear combine in her stomach, "If anyone dies, their blood will be on your hands, not mine." Olivia walked out of the prison, she leant against the wall feeling her heart thudding in her ears. She pulled out the keys to the Crown Vic but a deep, husky voice stopped her.

"You won't be needing them." he said. It was the man in jeans and black shirt. Olivia looked at him, stunned. The man forced an ear piece into Olivia's hand, put the camera around her neck with the lens facing outwards towards the street. He gave her a single car key and pointed to the car on the other side of the street. "Give me your cell phone and radio." he demanded, she conformed giving him what he'd asked for. "Now the gun." again, she did as she was told handing over her gun. "Get in the car, Kayleigh will give you your next instructions.

Olivia walked over to the car and got in. Suddenly she heard breathing in her ear, it made her jump. "Hello Olivia." Masterson's voice rang out in her ear.

"Just tell me what to do." Olivia said annoyed.

"Take a left when you left out the parking lot. Drive slowly, it's been a while since I saw the city."

Olivia put the car in drive and took a left as she was instructed, through all the panic, the only comfort she had was that Captain Cragen had gone to the prison with her, and had heard the entire conversation. She might not have her gun, phone or radio but she had back up. "Do you want me to keep going straight?" Olivia asked checking her mirrors to see if Cragen was behind her.

Masterson chuckled, "Well, straight girls are more of a challenge, but I like a challenge."

"Not what I meant, but I guess you have to amuse yourself in whatever way you can." Olivia bit back.

"Oh baby girl, don't be mad." Masterson said seductively. "Take the next right, go the end of the road, then turn around."

Olivia frowned, Masterson had thought this through, if Cragen was behind me, he was about to be seen. Olivia signalled she was going right, went to the end of the road and turned around. "Now what?" Olivia had to hide the smirk, Cragen must have known it was a dead end, because he'd driven past the turning and parked up in the drive through of a fast food restaurant.

"Head towards the Hudson."

"What route?"

"Any you like, actually, I want you to go the most scenic route." Masterson said. Olivia doubted Masterson had managed to get a monitor in her cell to watch the camera feed, but with that woman, nothing surprised Olivia; but then, like Masterson was in Olivia's head listening to her every thought, the prisoner spoke. "Olivia, why did you take your ring off when you came to see me? Didn't you think I'd be happy for you?" she teased, "Or are you ashamed, it's nothing special is it?" the woman mocked.

Olivia swallowed hard, she had no come back, she'd taken it off so Masterson had nothing on her. No wise cracks, and no ability to use her love for Elliot against her. "Are you going to be condescending the entire journey?"

"Snappy today aren't we?" Masterson said, "The next set of red lights, I want you to take off your shoes and socks, throw them out the window."

Olivia felt her mouth drop open, "What?"

"You heard. Do it. And take off your jacket too, throw that out the window. Hang the camera around the mirror so I can see you."

Olivia took the camera from around her neck, it looked more like an Ipod than a camera, it hung on a cord for ease; she hung it around the mirror, then removed her jacket. Olivia spotted a set of lights and prayed they'd stay green long enough for her to pass through them. No such luck. Olivia removed her socks and shoes, she rolled down the window and dropped them on the floor. Cragen had pulled up next to her, but she couldn't react, not now the camera was facing her. "What now?" Olivia asked almost wishing she hadn't.

"You've still got a bit of time, take off your sweater and shirt."

Olivia could hear the excitement in Masterson's voice, she did as she was told, but tried to slump down so her Captain and the rest of New York wouldn't see her topless.

"I think the bra is the next thing to go, don't you?" Masterson croaked.

The lights changed and Olivia pulled away, "What exactly are you gaining from me sitting here in a bra? You can see I'm not wired."

"It's not about a wire Olivia, it's about you." Masterson's voice ran cold, this wasn't about a baby, this was about revenge. "There should be a stop sign up here soon, take off your pants and throw them out the window."

Olivia sighed heavily, she had no choice, if there was a baby out there, she had to follow every instruction she was given. At the stop sign, Olivia removed her pants, although she didn't throw them out the window, she let them fall to the side of her seat out of sight.

"You have an amazing body Olivia, we should really get to know each other some time. You know, that last fling as an unmarried woman."

"I've done what you asked, just tell me where the baby is!" Olivia snapped.

"How far are you from the Hudson?"

"About ten minutes."

"Right, lose the underwear, all of it, then I'll tell you where the baby is."

Olivia felt her foot move, she slammed on the breaks. She angrily removed her underwear, then started the car again. "There are names for people like you." she snapped.

"I'm sure there is." Masterson said, the line went quite. Olivia could hear nothing but breathing. A few minutes later, Masterson let out a deep sigh. "It's so much better when you have the real thing in front of you rather than just what you remember."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance." Olivia spat knowing what Masterson had just done. "I'm pulling up at the dock now. Where is the baby?"

"Get out of the car Olivia." Olivia did as she was told, she had pulled up in an isolated spot hoping no one would be here. "I want you throw the camera and ear piece as far into the Hudson as possible, from where you are now, about fifty yards to your left in the small red container. The baby is in there."

Olivia threw the camera and ear piece into the river, she took her pants from the car and put them on as quickly as she could. She ran barefoot to the container, opening it, she saw a basket with a bundle wrapped up in blankets.

"Olivia take this." Cragen said handing her his jacket. She took it covering herself up.

"Thank you." Olivia said opening the bundle of blankets, "Son ova bitch!" There was a face looking up at her, cold, eyes wide open, blonde hair, green eyes, plastic face, stuffing in the belly. It wasn't a baby, it was a doll.


	23. Silence

**A/N: Thank you for waiting for this update, I know it's been a while. I just haven't been anywhere with wifi to sit down and upload it. I hope you enjoy this chapter; things are going to be unfolding as this story is coming to an end... Enjoy and please review if you have time :) I read all reviews and appreciate everyone who reviews.**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Olivia screamed in Kayleigh Masterson's face.

"What was what Olivia?" the ex detective answered.

"You set me up, running around the city to find a doll! There was no child was there? What are you some sort of sick son ova bitch?!"

"Olivia, darling."

"Don't you dare! Don't think you're going to get away with this, you're sick, you're evil and you need help. I don't care about anything you have to say! Grow the hell up."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it Olivia. I see the way you look at me, you want me and you can't handle the fact that the one woman you want, you can't have."

"You think I want you?" Olivia laughed, "I want you in a mental health facility, locked away so high on medication you can't open that evil mouth of yours!"

"Don't lie to me Olivia, I know if I kissed you now; you'd kiss me back."

"If you ever tried to lay a hand on me, I'd break both your arms." Olivia spat, "Guard. I'm done here."

Kayleigh stood up, "You can't help yourself." she forced a photo into Olivia's hands. "I was testing you Olivia to see if I could trust you. I can, so here is the real kid, but this time you have to do everything yourself."

"Kiss my ass." Olivia said leaving the visitors cell.

Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder, "It's not over Olivia. We will never be over."

Olivia turned and grabbed Kayleigh by the throat slamming her against the bars of the visiting cell. "Touch me again and I will put a bullet in your head, _this_ is over. You're done Masterson, by the time I've left this building everyone here is going to know you're a child killer, you won't make it through the night. But hey, at least I can leave."

Olivia let go of Masterson's throat and walked out the cell, "Nice ass detective."

Olivia threw up her hand disregarding her comment, "It's the last you'll see of it."

* * *

"Olivia, are you okay?" Kate asked seeing the anger on her friends face.

"No, that son ova bitch played me. She said it was a test to see if she could trust me. She gave me this." Olivia gave Kate the photo, "Only this time I don't have her instructing me, driving naked around the city, I have to find this girl on my own."

"Give it to Munch and Fin, we've got a lead. Alexandria isn't a ghost anymore." Kate said.

"What?" Olivia asked feeling instantly conflicted.

"Alexandria turned up in the Bronx. She's in the hospital after taking a beating during a mugging."

"So she's a victim now?" Olivia half asked.

"Afraid so, but at least we've got her now." Kate handed Olivia a coffee she'd bought earlier and intended to drink herself. "Drink this, take a deep breath and calm down. We've got a murderer to deal with."

Olivia took the coffee and downed it a few gulps. "Thanks Kate. So, a hospital visit." Olivia still had the keys in her pocket, she pulled them out, dumped the empty coffee cup in the trash and headed back downstairs to where she had parked the Crown Vic.

* * *

"Kate, I think you should take the lead, Im still too wound up to talk to her." Olivia admitted.

"Okay." Kate said pushing open the door to Alexandria Wolf's private hospital room.

"Who are you?" the blonde demanded.

"I'm Kate, and this is Olivia. I'm a criminal phycologist; I need to ask you a few questions to understand a few things."

"Olivia Benson? Detective Benson?" Alexandria asked.

"Yes." Kate replied, "We need to talk to you about your brother. Are you feeling up to it?"

Alexandria sat up, "Yeah, sure whatever you need?"

"Okay, well your brother has made some allegations about people you both know. These relate to the murders you've seen on the news." Kate noted the blank look on Alexandria's face. "Oh sorry, I just assumed you'd been following the case, I saw your news broadcast, about wanting to help stop them..."

"Oh, oh right yes sorry. I'm still a little hazy from the medication. Who am I supposed to know?"

Olivia felt herself getting wound up again, she hated the games and knew Kate knew what she was doing but Olivia snapped. "Alexandria Wolf, you're under arrest for murder..." Olivia read her her rights before taking her cuffs and cuffing her to the bed.

"What the hell?" Alexandria shouted, "I didn't kill anyone!"

"We know that Miss Wolf, but we know you're the one who paid men to go out and kill people for your books."

"I didn't. I have no idea what you're talking about." she protested.

"That's funny because we have evidence that links you to every murder and every man that was paid to kill, then got killed himself. How do you explain that?" Olivia asked rhetorically. "Get dressed, you're coming to the station to answer some questions."

Kate looked at Olivia and ushered her outside the door, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I am, I'm sorry Kate I know you were doing your thing but I just can't take the games today. Not after everything Masterson pulled."

"It's fine, you're going to struggle with her Olivia, she's a sociopath with homicidal tendencies. She thinks she's untouchable."

"Do you think I can crack her?"

"I think we can, I'll build her up, make her think I'm fascinated by her mind and how smart she is then you come in and demolish everything she's done. Tear holes in everything I give her credit for her. She won't know what's going on, she'll get confused and hopefully crack."

Olivia nodded, "You're scary smart, you know that."

"So I've been told." Kate laughed.

* * *

Back at the one – six, Elliot, Olivia and Kate all entered the interrogation room. Alexandria smiled, "Wow, three cops. Aren't I the lucky one."

"Alexandria, we need to talk about the murders you're involved in. Ignore the police, they're only here for my protection."

"What do you mean protection?" she asked Kate.

"Well, you're you. I mean, c'mon, what other woman is smart enough to pull off so many murders, go on the news about it; and write books? No one. You're fascinating I just want to understand everything. No one has ever shocked me before, but you, you're amazing."

Alexandria smirked, but Olivia had already adopted the bad cop role; "You think this scum bag is amazing? She's not exactly smart either. Using Andrea Wiloflax, like we wouldn't make the connection."

"Olivia please, she's a geneus." Kate looked back at Alexandria, "How did you get the idea to do this? You haven't killed anyone, yet these guys want to convict you of murder."

Alexandria, "Hm, I can't say I'm that bothered. They've got nothing on me."

"We've got your ass nailed to the wall." Olivia blurted.

"Oh really? Then take me to court, see if your evidence stands up against me. People love me, no one will convict me."

Olivia smirked and turned to Elliot, "She thinks everyone loves her." they giggled together, "DNA evidence is going to put her ass in jail."

"I wonder if she'll get many visitors, I mean, she's famous and when the story breaks about how many people she killed, she'll be even more famous!"

Alexandria sat listening to the detective's making jibes at her; she smiled sweetly, sickly and said, "I have nothing to say."

Kate looked up at Olivia and gave her a frown, the interview was over and they all knew it. Alex Cabot opened the door, "Guys a word."

Everyone left the room, leaving Alexandria alone. "What's wrong Alex?"

"This is going to be a long trial, has she asked for a lawyer?"

"No." Elliot replied.

"I need you to put together everything you have on each victim as a single case. I know it's a lot of work, but I need to attack these murders as single cases, then I can emphasise the severity of this case as a whole." Alex informed.

"She's not going to talk, it's doubtful she'll say anything to anyone." Kate said leaving the room silent.


End file.
